Witch Reborn
by wildwingedwarrior
Summary: 23,000 years after Jaenelle purges the realms, a new dilemma arises. Can Kovar and his cousins, along with the help of a neighboring prince, figure out who is Witch? Rating for slight implications of incest and possibly language.
1. The Summons

**WildWingedWarrior:**Hi guys! I know I post a lot of BJT/DJT stories, but how can one not with such lovable characters. I do mean no harm to the original content of the books, and I'll insist to anyone who hasn't read them to read them (as long as they're an appropriate age). HERE'S MY DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Anne Bishop's, and I own everything of mine. Lucky for me, that's majority of this story. Or is it? oO

I hope you enjoy it if you read it. I did this because I was bored of working in the past and present, and decided a jump to the future would be good (especially after reading Tangled Webs--which I also insist everyone should read. I swear it's good, and that I'm not a walking billboard for Bishop's books).

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Summons**_

Ebon Kae was one of four territories on an island recognized by its inhabitants as "the glade". This hilly territory was home to winged beings called Eagle-Eyriens, feathered counterparts to the membranous-winged Eyriens. The ruling family lived in a palace that stood at the base of the mountains, which marked the end of the island. The palace had three towers that formed a triangle when viewed from above. The center was a finely crafted manor that could withstand most of an assault by the neighboring country of Pandoris, which happened at least once a year.

* * *

Kovar rolled his Jewel between his fingers as he watched the crowd of guests dance below him. He was the crowned prince of the Makavali family, directly descended form Aleeza Rhyne, whose picture now hung above the entrance into the massive throne room. His feathered wings were black, unlike the flurry of white below him. He picked up this mutant trait from his lineage. It was supposed to signify a union of two similar breeds; however, he felt nothing but resentment towards the man who was the cause of this "unruly" trait. Kovar Makavali, the future ruler of Ebon Kae, was singled out by his bloodline, and acknowledged by his people that he was different from them.

His cousin sniffed beside him, and Kovar turned.

"Does something bother you, my dear?" he asked her, an unnatural purr in his voice.

"Why do you constantly have to do that?" she asked, pointing at the Jewel between his fingers. "We know you're strong. Just put it away until Jeda gets here."

Kovar scowled, but tucked the necklace into his shirt, feeling the warmth of power against his chest. He turned his attention to the portrait of Aleeza and her husband, Lucivar Yaslana. Kovar was also descended from him, with 23,000 years of generations between them.

Lucivar Yaslana was the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih when Jaenelle Angelline, Witch, established her court in Ebon Askavi, the Black Mountain. He was one of the best Eyrien warriors, wearing Red Jewels as his Birthright, and walking away from his Offering with Ebon-gray Jewels. He came from Andulvar Yaslana's line, and, though Kovar no longer held the Yaslana name like his cousin, the crowned prince was also descended from Andulvar.

Kovar's cousin shifted beside him, lowering to one knee. "Do not blame him for your looks. Thank him for your Jewels," she whispered kindly in his ear. She pulled at the chain.

Kovar's ebon-gray eyes shifted to the matching Jewel hanging between him and his cousin. "Solarian," he began, but was silenced.

"The Darkness called on Andulvar Yaslana and graced him with Ebon-gray Jewels. Lucivar Yaslana was called on in the same manner. Now, it's your turn to be a legend among the Blood. You, too, wear Ebon-gray Jewels." She stood up, and stepped onto the dance floor, taking the hand of a young man who could never be a proper suitor but was still hopeful.

"But you're more of a Yaslana than I am," Kovar said to no one. "Why didn't you get the Jewels?" He watched Solarian dance, her Sapphire Birthright tucked safely in her headdress.

Solarian Yaslana was from Lucivar's son, Daemonar. Centuries after Daemonar had died, his line had thinned out into lighter Jewels. When Solarian was gifted with her Birthright Sapphire, the world had seemed to stop turning. The family held its breath at the sight, an eerie suspicion of what was to come hanging in the air. Solarian had Kovar pull out Aleeza's first crown so she could get her Jewels set in an identical frame. Solarian admired Aleeza, the woman who was strong enough to be Witch. She almost idolized her, and, in her mind, she was as good as her ancestor.

Kovar sighed. _If Lucivar Yaslana was here to see his descendants, would he be happy?_ He stood and clapped his hands once for order.

Silence settled on the crowd. Solarian's short black hair shimmered into place, her golden eyes searching Kovar's for any sign of what was happening.

**She's not here, **he sent on a Sapphire thread. **We have to start now.**

**Jeda won't be amused. Are you sure?** Solarian asked, searching the room in hopes to find the missing girl.

**It's her fault. We told her when to be here.**

**She can't fly.**

**Just start.** He broke the link, and smiled at the people—his people—looking at him. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming," he greeted.

Solarian moved silently through the crowd toward the tier Kovar stood on.

"Today, as it has been for many centuries, is the day we celebrate the founders and sustainers of our country. These people, though dead today, still reign in our hearts, still guide us—as a race and individually—through the darkness that hinders us in life."

Solarian stood beside him. Two guards stood on either side of the stage; one held the Askavi banner, the other held Ebon Kae's banner.

"Gone they may be," Kovar continued in a more somber tone, "their power flows through the earth, the air, the life of this realm. Today, we celebrate the chances they have given us, the freedom we have been blessed with. We are not neighbors today. We are not enemies." He tilted his head towards the guests from Pandoris. "We are one life. We are one _family_."

The crowd burst into a round of applause. "To Twilight! To Aleeza! To Maltarian!" they shouted. "Long live freedom! Long live life! Long live them!" The roar died down into quiet tones as the guests talked amongst one another.

Kovar smiled, looking at the crowd. He frowned when a black cloaked person started ducking between guests. "Who's that?" he asked his cousin, who shrugged.

"This is the first time I've seen them," Solarian admitted. "Should I get the guards on it?"

Kovar nodded. "And quickly."

Solarian disappeared into the crowd.

Kovar's hand rested on the hilt of his knife. _He'd_ stop the intruder if he had to.

"Od uoy tahw luferac eb," a voice whispered, the unused Eagle-Eyrien tongue echoing and jumbling in his head. "ees lliw Witch." The voice sounded certain, whatever it was saying.

Kovar turned around quickly, then fell down. His heart had stopped momentarily, finding its way into his throat. He gasped for air as his cousin rushed to help him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest loudly enough for Kovar to hear.

Kovar looked at her as if for the first time. "Aleeza," he murmured, looking back at the curtain, which slowly fell into place.

Solarian followed his gaze. "What about her?"

"S-saw h-her," Kovar stammered.

She hit him, one of three people allowed to do such a thing with no repercussions.

Almost instantly, Kovar snapped out of his state of shock. The words silenced themselves immediately.

"You were imagining things," Solarian hissed. "Now stand up before both of us look bad." She pulled at her cousin's arm.

**We've gotten held up in Glacia,** Jeda said on a Sapphire spear thread to both Kovar and Solarian. **I'll be there in a few days with Kelin.**

Kovar stood up. "We should get everyone to leave. I'm not sure it's safe here."

"Whoever was trying to crash the party is gone. There's no trace—"

"It's late. My coronation is tomorrow."

"But—"

"Just…get them out of here." He kissed her cheek. "Then get some rest yourself. You've worked hard today."

"You won't say good-bye at the door? It's your coronation party after all."

Kovar froze.

* * *

"_I don't have to mistreat her. It's my coronation party. It doesn't do for a princess to be a child," Aleeza said delicately._

"_Most coronation parties happen after the coronations themselves," said Medya, the next in line if Aleeza were to deny the crown. "Since you've yet to be crowned the rightful ruler, this isn't your party."_

"_This is practice," Maltarian said, Andulvar by her side as was his duty._

_Medya smiled. "You mean your retirement party?" She laughed as she walked away, leaving Andulvar fighting for a hold on Maltarian._

* * *

Ice cold fingers danced across sun-browned skin. The old Eagle-Eyrien tongue echoed throughout the room in a lulling croon, foretelling of Witch reborn, of a rising war, of a race fading from the realm and books of history into stories of legend and myth.

"Kovar," the voice called delicately, "Su evas. Yrotsih ruoy evas. Elpoep ruoy evas."

Kovar rolled onto his back, mumbling a dull-witted response.

"Elur uoy. Boj ruoy si ti."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Kovar said, pulling a pillow over his head when the phantom voice continued talking in the dead language. "I'm trying to sleep. Come back never." He turned onto his side, drifting back to sleep after a few moments of silence. He woke suddenly, finding himself lodged in the Abyss, held firmly in place at the Red level by a brown-haired woman.

Her gray eyes pinned him with unspoken accusations, as if she'd watched him for his whole life. Her pale skin, compared to his bronzed complexion, made her appear frail and breakable. She looked so familiar.

Kovar reached up to touch her face, but she took his hand, placing it over her heart. There wasn't even the slightest trace of a heartbeat. Kovar felt a slight pull of power as they descended to the dividing line between Ebon-gray and Black. His body shook as pressure built around him. He was farther down in the abyss than he was capable of reaching on his own. Each breath and movement was a strain on his body, and it took a lot of effort to even think. He closed his eyes as the descent continued to the depth of the Black, of this woman's Jewels.

She touched his face, touched his outer barrier, broke into his inner barriers with mind-numbing force, planting information into his brain.

"Who are you?" Kovar screamed into the darkness of his room.

"Aleeza," the girl mouthed, pushing Kovar out of her secret place in the Abyss.

Kovar sat up quickly, his body dripping with sweat, his breathing ragged.

Solarian ran into the room, passing through the wall like it didn't exist. "Gnorw si tahw?" she asked quickly.

Kovar looked at her stupidly.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, sitting on her cousin's bed. "You were screaming pretty loudly."

"Did you just…?" He shook his head.

"Just what?"

"It's nothing. I was having a nightmare."

Solarian looked discouraged. "About what?"

"A girl." Kovar looked at his cousin. It was obvious she was skeptical.

"Since when are dreams of girls nightmares to men?"

"I was in the Abyss, deep in the Abyss."

"You can't have been that far down."

"I was in the Black, where only a few have been able to access."

Solarian was quiet.

"She pulled me down until I could barely breathe, to an area where she was strongest. She ripped through my mind like a storm, and she…." He stopped himself, realizing how stupid the next part would sound. He skipped ahead. "I asked her who she was."

"So I and half the house heard."

"She told me she was Aleeza, and pushed me out of her—the Abyss."

"Aleeza?"

Kovar nodded.

"You want me to believe a centuries-dead woman pulled you into the Abyss, tore through your mind without driving you insane, told you she was Aleeza, then kicked you out?"

Again Kovar nodded.

"What did you drink before bed?'

Kovar was taken aback. "I'm being serious!"

"Dreams like that aren't natural. She must have doen something after breaking into your mind. Maybe she put this all in your head. Now, really and honestly, what did you drink before you went to bed?"

"Solarian!"

"Kovar—"

"TEIUQ!"

Kovar and Solarian looked at each other when the walls stopped shaking. "Is there a woman in your room?" she asked, her voice shaking as she whispered the words.

"Just you," Kovar whispered back as the mysterious echo started her own personal rant.

"Dne no sraey rof ecalp a elur uoy. Ecaep ni tser uoy tel ot hguone enode evah uoy tahw stcepser eno on won. Kovar!"

The Warlord Prince froze. Already, the words were unfolding in his mind.

"What is she saying?" Solarian asked so softly that Kovar almost didn't hear.

"She says that she's ruled this place for years, but no one respects her, and it's hard to rest."

"What does she want from you?"

Kovar scratched his head and shrugged. "I'm kind of hoping that this is still a dream."

The windows shattered in Kovar's room, and the cousins ran, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

"Do you think you might have been too hard on them?" He handed her a teacup, bowing politely.

"Maybe you're right, Geoffrey. I should at least fix the windows." She looked at the spinning model of Kovar's home in Evon Kae in Kaeleer. With a quick wave of her hand, the windows repaired themselves.

Geoffrey caught the cup before it shattered on the ground. "Is something wrong, Lady?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She was shaking slightly. "This realm is not for me. I should retire now, and go back to Hell when the sun sets." She stood with Geoffrey's assistance. She dismissed him at the door to her room, sagging against the frame.

Her husband pulled the curtains closed, throwing the room into darkness. He lit a few candles to brighten the blackened room, and waited for his eyes to adjust.

The woman's straight brown hair had been streaked through with gray long before she became one of the demon-dead. Her skin was colored between pale and ghostly white when she was in Kaeleer. In Hell, though, in the territory of the Eagle-Eyriens, she was returned to her former beauty.

He held her hands in his, rubbing them gently. "You do well in overexerting yourself," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"No matter," she said, waving it off as if it were nothing. "Were you able to reach the other two?"

He shook his head. "Jeda knows how to mask her tracks." He pulled her against him. "We'll find them soon enough."

"If they don't act, I'm pushing them out of the air. You know how serious this is."

He laughed. "I've rubbed off on you. You never used to be so temperamental." He picked her up, carrying her to the bed so she could rest. "Maybe you should invite them over for _tea_," he put emphasis on the last word, and laughed when she snarled at him. He lay on the bed beside her, running his hands through her hair.

* * *

_There will be no celebration tonight,_ Kovar thought as he dressed for his coronation. _She was probably angered by the noise from the party._

The bedroom door opened and closed quietly as Kovar pulled out a few loose feathers. A slim-framed, blonde-haired boy jumped on Kovar, laughing merrily. "Nisuok!" he said, kissing Kovar's cheek in greeting. He turned the prince around, overlooking his attire. "I wish I had clothes like yours to wear."

"I'd offer you mine, Kelin," Kovar said, his face expressionless, "but all of mine have holes in the back."

Kelin started to laugh, but stopped when he noticed his cousin wasn't laughing with him. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

"I need you to go downstairs, and tell the cooks that I'm cancelling the party, and they don't need to make anything else."

"Cancelling? But what about—"

"I think Aleeza is still around here, and all this noise from parties is disturbing her."

"Aleeza?"

"She came to me in a dream last night."

Kelin pulled over two chairs, sitting cross-legged in one while Kovar relaxed in the other. "I'm listening."

"You're going to ask me what I was drinking before I went to bed."

"No, I won't. I promise." He gave his cousin a reassuring smile.

Kovar retold the story to his cousin, who listened patiently. Kovar poured a glass of brandy for his cousin, then drank deeply from the bottle.

"So, you think she was trying to tell you something?"

"It's easy to see she wasn't trying to kill me." He indicated his condition to strengthen his point. "What do you make of it? The warning about Witch coming again?"

Kelin sat quietly in his chair, pulling his legs to his chest. Though he was just a few year short of thirty, he still looked like a teenage boy—cute and innocent. He looked Kovar over, then walked over to Kovar's chair, kissing his cousin lightly. "I'll go tell the cooks that you're not having you're party, and then I'll be back up in case you feel the need to discuss the dream any farther before your coronation."

Kovar smiled his gratitude, and watched Kelin leave.

* * *

The newly crowned King of Ebon Kae brushed the water and soap out of his eyes, thinking back on the day.

His people had been disappointed about the party being cancelled, as each one wanted the chance to wish the new ruler luck in his reign, but they cheered for him nonetheless.

Kovar sighed. He wished his family would have done the same. All of them, with the exception of Kelin, had watched him with wary eyes during the ceremony, and had ruthlessly questioned him about cancelling the party. Even Solarian, who had been present when his bedroom windows shattered, turned on him when she saw the windows were perfectly fine in the morning.

After a final rinse, he turned off the water, and pulled the shower curtains to the side.

Kelin leaned against the bathroom counter, holding out a towel for Kovar. "I've been thinking," he said, looking away as his cousin dried off. "If we're going to find this Witch kid, we'll need some help."

"And who will help us? In case you weren't paying attention, my family thinks I've gone a bit crazy."

Kelin blushed. "I…I told Jeda."

Kovar froze.

Jeda was the Sadist's reincarnate, and descendant of the Living Myth called Witch, as well as the High Lord of Hell himself. She was a quiet girl, never saying more than what was needed. Like her ancestors, she was gifted with Black Jewels after her Offering. After Kelin, she was the next trustworthy person to tell a secret as big as the on Kovar had.

"I'm sorry," Kelin began, hunching his shoulders to enhance his point. "I didn't know it was supposed to be our secret, and I knew Jeda would take your dream seriously. You know, she's been doing our family research since our birthrights. She can't keep away from the Keep. She thinks she's seen Geoffrey around. She wants to explore the lower chambers, and then go to Hell."

Kovar started laughing. _Of course Jeda would want to do that,_ he thought, leading his cousin back to the bedroom. "Did she say anything about what might be in Hell for her?"

"Ebon Kae," Jeda said lightly, tossing traveling clothes and a packed bag at Kovar. "And I have reason to believe that the SaDiablo Hall we think is nothing but remnants is still a building."

"Then this is your bag?"

"We leave in a few hours. Eat now." She pushed Kovar, half-dressed, to the kitchen, the scampered off, muttering something about weapons on her way out.

"Solarian wants to come, too," Kelin said, helping himself to half of Kovar's sandwich.

"No, I didn't want that Kelin. It's okay to have it," Kovar said sarcastically, but went unheard by the other.

"She says, as your First Escort, it's her job."

"I don't have a First Escort, let alone any."

"She appointed herself to the position…since you probably weren't going to."

"I…uh, great." He swallowed one more bite, then stood as Jeda and Solarian entered the kitchen.

"She found suitable weapons," Solarian said, spinning an Eyrien bladed stick.

Kovar smiled. Generations of training reflected in his cousin's stance. Their hearts—warriors' hearts—beat as one to the sound of the war drum. _The drums of our forefathers._ He stood, taking the offered weapon—Aleeza's long sword. The sword was ancient, but still sharp, and lighter than any weapon Kovar remembered holding. The gold hilt glittered in the light as Kovar spun it carefully, showing the same skill Solarian had. He felt foolish. "It's a girl's sowrd," he murmured, and dodged the end of the staff in Jeda's possession.

"It's not the sword, it's the bearer," she countered, her golden eyes glittering dangerously.

It took Kovar a minute to understand what was being said. "I'm not a girl!"

Solarian and Kelin snickered behind their hands.

Jeda took the sword. "Here, for your Jewel. You have one uncut?"

Kovar summoned his last uncut Ebon-gray Jewel, as well as an uncut Red.

With a single movement, Jeda embedded the two Jewels into the sword. "It's deadly now, capable of cutting through any bone."

The room chilled briefly before Kovar accepted again the sword. "And you, Kelin?" Kovar asked.

The Glacian Warlord shrugged. "I guess I use my anger?"

Kovar smiled. "You're tough. You can use this." He held out his sword.

Kelin stared, wide-eyed. "I-I can't. It's yours."

"It'll protect you."

"I don't need to be protected."

"You're a Summer Sky Warlord who's yet to make the Offering to the Darkness. When you do, you can yell at me, but until then, take the damn sword."

"Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful," Jeda and Solarian said together.

Kelin frowned, and looked away. "I've already made my Offering. That's why we were late coming to Ebon Kae."

"WHAT?" Kovar stormed around the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me?" He pushed his cousin against the wall. "You said I'd be there."

"Struh that, nisuok! That hurts!"

"Dratsab, pu tuhs."

"What?"

Kovar threw his weight against Kelin. "You heard me," he hissed. His Ebon-gray Jewels flared as he rose to the Killing Edge. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kovar…can't breathe." He reached up, wrapping his hands around Kovar's wrists. "I'm sorry," he choked.

Solarian pulled at Kovar's waist. "Let him go!" She used her Gray Jewels to help pull the King of Ebon Kae away.

"Kovar, it was my fault. I told him he had to make his Offering," Jeda said meekly. It was the quietest she had ever spoken.

Kovar glared at Jeda, his eyes as hot as his Jewel. "Why?"

"I saw it in my tangled web. You weren't the only one who was moving on to great things."

He looked at Kelin, who's bright blue eyes now held a hint of green. Kovar looked at the earrings on the other: three studs made from one Summer Sky Jewel. Then he looked at the cuff around Kelin's wrist. A Green Jewel shone brightly. Kovar released his cousin. "Was it cut?"

Kelin tried to smile. "No." Unlike the Green Jewel in the cuff, Kelin's Birthright Summer Sky had already been cut—a previous owner.

"I wish I could have been there," Kovar said lightly, leaving the room.

Solarian followed. "What was that about?" she asked, getting in Kovar's way to slow him down. "You could have killed him."

"Murder's not against the law," he spat, pushing her to the side.

"You act like you're lover just betrayed you by having an affair with a Red Moon whore." She put her hands on her hips.

Kovar stopped his climb. "What would you know about it?" He continued to his room when Solarian didn't say anything.

* * *

She tapped the clear Jewel that rested at the altar, reaching out for his mind on an ebon-gray thread.

His barriers opened one by one, allowing the emotions to pour out in a steady stream. Fear, love, lust, sadness, betrayal, and an undertone of frustration. All crashed down around the altar girl. Kovar descended to the Ebon-gray web in the Abyss. He felt alone, excluded from his family for reasons he couldn't explain. Kelin had always relied on him, but Jeda stood by the slender Glacian boy at his Offering. Kovar snarled at Aleeza's approach. "What have you done?" He stood, his temper flaring.

"Gnihtyna enod ton evah i," she replied smoothly.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything?" he asked bitterly. Ice traveled down his spine as the ancient tongue flowed from her mouth as clear as if he knew it all his life.

"I didn't tell Jeda to send Kelin to his Offering, if that's what you're thinking…and I know you are." She touched his mind briefly. "I know, though, that it is also easy to blame someone else for familial problems." She stroked his cheek lightly, her fingers cold. "My dear Prince, why does it upset you so much?"

"Kelin's always come to me for support. He has five sisters."

"So…you are jealous that Kelin gave Jeda that same chance he had given you?"

Kovar growled. "No, I'm not jealous!" He took a shaky breath.

"You're used to his dependence?"

"We're like borthers. We've known each other since birth."

"Born in the same year?"

"Same day. He was premature."

She sat down beside Kovar.

"What do you want from me?"

"You already know what I want from you. I want you to find the new Witch. Kovar, something's not right between Kaeleer and Terrielle."

"Nothing was ever right in Terrielle."

Aleeza frowned. "Yes…" she said quietly. She ran her hands through his hair. "Prince Makavali, you must understand the importance of finding this new savior. She can't be lost."

"Do you know how easy you're making it to find her? Shattering windows, threatening my life—"

"I did no such thing," she hissed, standing up. "Come with me." She held out her hand, waiting patiently with dark eyes.

Kovar hesitated, eyeing the offered hand warily.

"Come on. We're going to resolve this little problem you have."

"I don't have a problem," he snarled. He pushed the hand away.

"Either you ascend to the Green, or I'll force you down farther into the Black where your mind will shatter. You might be my descendant, but you're not the only one who can take the throne. You'd better not think you're too high and mighty."

"Like you've never stepped off your throne."

"I spent most of my life running around the mainland of Kaeleer once I met my husband."

"Running away?"

She laughed, a light, velvety sound that pulled at his every never. "Oh, not at all. Lukivar and I were chasing our children, who wreaked havoc on the countryside for the better part of their lives." She gave him a measuring look. "You were quite the demon child as well. Lukivar's blood runs strong in you." She paused, regarding him once more before adding, "You have a touch of Uncle Andulvar as well." She sighed and pulled him up. "Someone's calling you. I think he wants to make up for what happened." She smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Kovar rolled over, looking into a pair of stunning green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kelin mouthed.

Kovar put one arm around his cousin, pulling him away from the edge of the bed. "You had to do it. I think I'll survive. Your first son, however, will be escorted by yours truly." He wondered about the blush in his cousin's face.

"Can I stay here? I lost my room on the third floor of the family wing."

Kovar was about the agree to Kelin's wish, then hesitated. "Kelin, dear cousin, there is no third floor in the family wing."

The Glacian boy laughed lightly. "I guess that's why I can't find my room." He pulled the blankets over his shoulders, nestling closer to Kovar. "Kovar…?"

"Hm?" He kissed Kelin's forehead.

"Nothing. Good night."

* * *

Keep tuned for more fun.


	2. The Journey

Hey guys! This is the earliest I've ever updated a story (considering it's all written in a notebook that I keep on misplacing). Thanks for the support so far, guys. It's much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Anne Bishop, and I do own everything of mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Mission**_

Kovar yawned. Though his cousin had fallen asleep almost immediately, _he_ had spent the night watching over the other boy.

* * *

"_Born in the same year?"_

"_Same day."_

* * *

He shuddered at the thought. It was odd to talk to the long-dead Queen of Ebon Kae.

Jeda's elbow slipped from its position by her side into Kovar's ribs.

"What?" Kovar hissed.

"They're having fun," she said lightly, turning the pages of the book in her lap.

"Did you have to jab me in my ribs to tell me that?"

"Did you know Maltarian Rosanoff ran from her wedding to Lord Pyro Makavali." She showed him the page.

His eyes drifted from the family history to the picture of Lord Makavali. "He looks like grandpa," he said, his nose wrinkling.

"As he should. You have so many ties to these books, Kovar. I'm surprised I'm doing the research. Doesn't any of this interest you?"

"I honestly never knew."

Jeda sighed. "You do know how you're tied to Aleeza and Lucivar, don't you?"

"Yes!" Kovar said defensively.

Kelin and Solarian stopped their hand game to pay attention.

Solarian stood by her mother, eyeing the boy in front of her warily. "You can't be serious," she whispered to Aleeza, her black feathered wings rustling. "Nana, this is the same kid whose kien-nana wanted your crown."

Aleeza nodded. "Yes, I know. However, denying him your hand in marriage is not my duty."

"You're my mother!"

"I'm also the Queen and Priestess for this country. I can't tell him no. It's your job." She smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you at least spend the season getting to know him? You two should go pick some berries." She tipped her head to her daughter and left.

"All I'm saying," Jeda said after Kovar argued his point, "is that these books are of the most interest to you. Rosanoff, Yaslana, Rhyne, Makavali, SaDiablo…it's all in your blood. You should embrace it." She flipped through her book again, ending all arguments.

Kovar scowled, and looked to Kelin, whose eyes danced with humor. "Why am I so blessed?"

Solarian choked back a laugh, finding the view intensely interesting.

**I'll sit next to you on the ride back,**Kelin offered on a Green thread before leaning over his cousin, Solarian, to look out of the same window.

After a quick glance at the Dhemlan girl next to him, he shook his head in defeat, sending his thanks back to Kelin. He looked at the two on the bench across from him.

Other than her wings and breasts, Solarian's body had the same build as Kelin's: a delicate structure with finely tuned muscles. Solarian's sun-browned skin looked unusually dark when placed next to the pale of her cousin, who lay on top of her like she was an extra piece of furniture in their coach. Her black hair hung along the side of her face, blocking anyone to her left from seeing her features, but Kovar new her face well enough. Though she wouldn't admit it, her face was dotted with freckles that almost blended in with her skin. Her gold eyes were bright, but held shadows of secrets that she would tell to no one.

Kelin's eyes, on the other hand, were bright blue with a tinge of green around the edges, and held the light of the sun and amazement at the land around him. Because of his complexion, he looked dead in the afternoon light, but he pointed out the different animals that they passed, spilling out random facts about the creature in question.

_Such a child,_ Kovar thought, using Craft to change the coach into an open carriage.

Kelin's eyes opened in delight. He carefully moved away from Solarian as if to keep from startling the land around them. Though Jeda and Solarian were both Queens, Kelin had a touch to nature that neither girl possessed. It was a family trait, prominent in both Aleeza and Maltarain. Once in every few generations, a child was born and trained in the elements: earth, fire, wind, and water. However, that gene had thinned out among the generations, leaving Kelin without a proper tutor.

Solarian stood on her seat, stretching her dark membranous wings—Eyrien wings. She laughed as the wind threatened to push her out of the carriage; Kelin laughed with her.

Kovar turned when Jeda sighed lightly, and saw the girl peering over her book with a smile. He leaned back, making himself comfortable, and fell asleep.

* * *

Adelio Sutherland, King of Pandoris, played with a yarn ball behind his home. His dark fur shone where the sun passed through the trees and hit him. His blue eyes gleamed with boredom as he pushed the ball away. "Is there not something I can do?" He looked to his guard. "You, do something entertaining," he ordered, but regretted the decision after watching his guard attempt to juggle fish directly from the pong. He entered his den, and another guard stopped him.

"Sir, there are people here who request an audience with you," the guard informed.

The Prince scowled, then consented. "And tell the one out there to stop juggling fish. It is not funny." He went to his council room, greeting his guests with a fake, if not hungry, smile. "Well, if it is not bat girl and bird boy. My, your wings sure are dark. If it was fur, you might be mistaken for a panther."

"Prince Adelio," Kovar greeted. "My regards to your family."

"Formalities are boring," Adelio drowled. "Let us not play nice. Why are you here?"

Kovar was unfazed by the treatment. "I've come to enlist your help."

"My people are not very cooperative."

"That's why I'm asking for _your_ help." Kovar choked on his words, "You're a very skilled tracker."

"For a pampered prince, you mean?" The grin on his face was anything but welcoming. "What do I get if I go along?"

"You get to meet Witch?"

"Witch? That all-powerful brat that is supposed to be the ultimate Queen?"

Kovar looked at his cousins. "Yes, that's right."

"There is only one Witch," Solarian muttered, shaking her head. She jumped when Adelio roared.

"Come now, Princess. Can I not have just a little fun? It is not every day that I get to see my favorite pair of siblings."

"We're cousins," Kovar pointed out.

"Whatever you say. I am in on the adventure."

"You don't even know where we're going."

Adelio looked around, judging the thrill of an adventure out of Pandoris against the "fun" he was having in his den. "I do not care enough to ask. I trust it will be exciting." He looked them over. "You need something else?"

The four cousins looked at each other before offering Kelin as their sacrifice. "The altar. It's the only one on Sanjiv," the Glacian said meekly.

"I fee so used! Oh well, if this is a trick, you will pay." He sniffed Kelin. "Weakling."

"I'm not weak! I do wear Green Jewels."

"So do I! As my Birthright." He laughed, a vicious sound. "Go ahead to the altar. I will be along shortly."

* * *

It might as well have been the next day when Adelio appeared at the altar, packed and ready to go on a lengthy journey.

Solarian was hot under the collar when he appeared. "Where in the name of Hell have you been?"

"I have to look good going through the altar."

"We're going to Hell. Who will you honestly impress?"

"Twilight, maybe?"

"You won't impress her wearing Gray," Kelin said quietly.

"You will not impress Aleeza wearing _Green_," Adelio countered, smirking at the uneasiness in Kelin's stance.

"Calm down. We're all in this together, so let's try to cooperate," Kovar said, taking the lead.

Adelio and Kelin gave each other assessing looks before turning their backs to each other.

"Solarian, light the candles. You're the closest we have to a Priestess."

The Eyrien girl lit the candles as if it were a ritual. "There's a timing spell on them. They'll be out in thirty minutes."

"Let us all hold hands so we do not get lost," Adelio suggested playfully.

Solarian pushed Adelio through. "Cats first." She grabbed Kelin's hand, and passed through, followed by Kovar and Jeda.

* * *

The five children from Sanjiv looked around Pandoris curiously. In Kaeleer, it was impossible to see through the dense forest into surrounding territories. In Hell, it was possible to see the end of the island, marked clearly by the Eagle-Eyrien palace. The water that formed a moat around the altar was neutral, almost black in color. It was fed by a small stream that came from the ocean by way of pipeline in order to mimic the one in Kaeleer, which flowed naturally. The island of Sanjiv was dead; its inhabitants were in the same state no doubt.

Adelio looked around him, frustrated at the lack of greenery and hiding places. "I feel naked."

"You are naked," Solarian reminded him, and was hissed at for her sharp tongue.

"Where to?" Kovar asked Jeda, putting an end to the argument.

She gave him a that-should-be-obvious look, and pointed to the palace on the east of the Sanjiv.

"I was afraid of that."

"It will take the rest of the day to get there," Adelio moaned.

The other four stared at him.

"You two can fly, and I can run faster than my Tigrelan kin," he looked pointedly at Kelin and Jeda, "but those two are humans. They run as fast as I can walk, especially considering your Warlord friend is not looking too good."

"I'm Glacian," Kelin spat. "I'm supposed to be this color."

"Calm down," Kovar said, restraining Kelin with Ebon-gray bindings. "Stop teasing him, Adelio."

The Panther Prince scowled. "Let us go then."

Jeda and Solarian followed, talking in hushed whispers.

Kovar held Kelin until the others were a good distance away. "What's wrong? You're not yourself."

Kelin looked like he had an unreachable itch. "I don't like it here. It's too…too—"

"Dead?"

There was a haunted look in the smaller boy's eyes. Lke the land around him, Kelin, too, looked dead.

"Are you going to survive? You can rest if you need it."

Kelin shook his head. "I'll be fine. We won't be here for long, right?"

"Long enough to find Aleeza, and figure out what she wants from us."

"From you," Kelin corrected. His smile looked pained. "The rest of us are just here for the ride."

Kovar gave Kelin a push, took a quick look around, and ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

* * *

The Eagle-Eyrien palace at the edge of Ebon Kae towered hauntingly under the gray sky. Its towers appeared to breach the sky. The structure wasn't as elegant as the one in Kaeleer or Kaeleer's collapses counterpart in Terrielle. The towers of the building in Hell had the same basic structure—three points of a triangle—but didn't possess the same architectural beauty as the other two buildings. It was obvious that it was put together in a hurry, and that no consideration was made toward the future inhabitants.

Kovar stood at the bottom of the steps. To his left, Kelin leaned heavily against him. To Kovar's right, Adelio looked cautiously at the structure. Solarian and Jeda stood behind Kovar, ready for a sneak attack.

"Well…this is your place, Kovar," Adelio said. He placed one had on the Eagle-Eyrien King's shoulder. "After you, milord." He gave a fake bow.

"For the record, I don't live here; my dead ancestors assumedly do." He walked to the front door, Kelin at his side.

"Should we knock?" Kelin asked.

Kovar wondered the same thing, but when he raised his hand, the door opened.

A short, stocky demon answered the door. "What can I help you with?" he asked, his voice squeaky.

"Lady Aleeza—" Kovar began.

"She's not here. Is she expecting you? She's out with her family right now."

"I'm not sure she was expecting us. She's contacted me, but never gave a specific meeting place."

The demon looked around quickly. "Come in for food. All of you must be hungry, and your friend isn't looking too bright. He should relax in the Lady's room." He ushered the group in, taking orders for drink—food was a rarer case.

* * *

After spending a few days in the Ebon Kae palace, the demon butler received news that Aleeza would not be returning anytime soon.

The group left at what was assumed to be midday. Kelin didn't rely so heavily on support from Kovar. The boy wouldn't say what was in Aleeza's room, though no one really pressed the issue. They caught the Winds to the mainland, then headed toward Ebon Askavi.

Kelin and Jeda took the Black Winds to the Keep. Jeda had shielded Kelin for the ride, concerned about the boy when he wouldn't eat during the break midway to Ebon Askavi. They were the first to arrive at the landing place.

Kovar arrived shortly after them, standing in awe at the mountain hold. "It's gigantic," he murmured.

"I am sure it is just a scar tactic," Adelio said, landing beside Kovar. "Where is bat-girl?"

The cousins looked around, but the Eyrien girl was nowhere to be found. They waited a few more minutes with Adelio before the front door opened, and a pale man with red lips smiled at them.

"I was wondering when you would be here," he said.

"Just Kovar though. He was the one summoned," Jeda remarked.

The man's smile grew. "Oh, I knew all of you were coming. Where one member of the family is, there's sure to be another, and a panther won't be far."

"What about Solarian?" Kelin asked, still looking around for the missing girl.

"Solarian?" The man thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I haven't seen her. It's quite possible she's inside. We only have tracer on Kovar's Jewels."

"That's how you knew to greet us."

"I was waiting inside with an assortment of drinks, but when you didn't enter right away, I was afraid our little harpy got a hold of you." He frowned. "Hell is an unrelenting place." He ushered the group inside before they had the chance to find the harpy girl.

"Is Aleeza here?" Kovar asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid not, but I've been told to attend to your needs for a day or so. The Lady was somewhat concerned about our young Warlord." He indicated Kelin. He offered an arm to support the Glacian. "I'll take him to a room where he can relax and heal. The rest of you can settle into the receiving room to your right."

Adelio and Jeda passed through a door, but Kovar watched the man as he and Kelin walked down the hall. "The Lady's room?" he asked, his voice harsher than he intended.

The two turned around.

"Does it bother you?" Kelin questioned, catching Kovar off guard.

"What's there?"

Kelin shrugged. "When I find out, I'll tell you. All you have to do is ask." He tried to smile.

"What's your name?" Kovar asked of the pale man.

He considered for what seemed like forever before responding, "Geoffrey." He led Kelin down the hall and out of view of the main entrance.

"What in the name of Hell is going on here?"

* * *

Kelin fell on the bed. The scent of lavender mixed with rose coated the pillows and sheets. "She stays here?" He looked at the plants growing under glass. "It's amazing how she keeps them alive."

"Yes. The only one with more talent than Aleeza would be Jaenelle. An extraordinary child."

"She was Witch."

Geoffrey handed Kelin a cup of tea. "There is another one…as the whisper goes."

"From who's tangled web?"

He pursed his lips, moving to tend the plants. "She…won't tell us."

"Aleeza wasn't a Black Widow, was she?"

"Who knows? Katy was a Queen and a Healer. Twilight was a Queen and a Black Widow." He sighed. "Aleeza, though, was a Queen…" He shook his head. "Ebon Kae is a strange place. According to the normal Blood caste, she was also considered a Priestess, thought it's a bit impossible. Among the Eagle-Eyriens, however, she was called a shaman."

"Maybe that's why she can keep plants alive here."

"Now that she's dead, she doesn't need as much exposure. Water, light, maybe some heat for the plants." He bowed to Kelin. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take care of the other three. Call if you need anything."

"Will you let me know of any news about Solarian?"

"Of course. If I hear anything of her whereabouts, I'll tell you and the others." He bowed once again, and left.

* * *

Solarian landed outside the gates, peering through the bars at the mansion.

It was a massive, stone building with multiple floors above ground, and who knew how many, if any, levels below. The yard was expansive, which showed how rich the family actually was…once upon a time.

"Like anyone would purposely live in Hell," she murmured, leaving the gate to travel around the yard.

Brick surrounded most of the boundry of the yard, but once in a while, there was a gat, which was, no doubt, spelled to detect any intruders. The front of the yard gave no hint as to the length of the side of the house. Of course, the manor bent in various symmetrical ways. The backyard had a garden in it, and the house looked somewhat rounded so the rooms in the back could see the garden from different angles.

Solarian bit her lip. "It's a shame everything's dead. It would have been prettier anywhere else." She stared at it for a few minutes. "Looks almost like Jeda's house." She shrugged and continued her inspection of the home. "At least no one will hear you coming," she said as she rounded the corner.

"I was thinking the same thing. It obviously worked on you."

Solarian gasped, took in the man before her, and screamed.

* * *

Jeda walked around the Keep's library, looking at the expanse of books. Compared to the Keep in Kaeleer, the collection was smaller by a vast amount of books, but it was still largely intimidating. She stumbled upon a table piled with a few books and a bound registry. She picked up the bound profiles and sighed.

Kovar had yet to share in the interest of his lineage and family ties, resigning himself to search the Keep for Geoffrey, who he would then pester until he was allowed to see Kelin. Adelio was, no doubt, curled up on one of the long couches around the Keep for his daytime nap. Solarian had yet to show.

Jeda sat at the table, opening the registry to Solarian's page, finding it curious that her Offering Jewel was already filled in despite the fact that the girl herself had yet to make the Offering to the Darkness. "Next year," Jeda whispered to herself. "She's strong enough to last that long." She flipped quickly through the back, finding nothing but blank pages. Without a second thought, she started going backwards, Solarian being the first she looked at. It never occurred to her to question the age of the young Yaslana or why she came so much later than the rest of them. She stopped at Kelin's page briefly, then flipped forward through a few more profiles before going back. "He's been here before…" She looked over Kelin's profile, noting more about what was written on his page along with the updated picture. "This is almost…disturbing," she said, closing the register.

"Did you need anything, Lady SaDiablo?" Geoffrey asked.

"Leave my cousin here. Bring him some brandy." She looked at him. "How often does Kelin come here?"

Geoffrey looked at her. "He was here about a month ago. I must admit, I was a little shocked."

"Why was he here?"

"Personal reasons. He needed a place to get away from the rest of the realm. The Keep in Kaeleer wasn't sufficient enough since you seem to inhabit it more often than the scholars, and some of them actually live there."

Jeda scowled, slamming a book closed. "Well, if that's the way you feel, I guess I'll just go home."

"SaDiablo Hall isn't far."

She smiled. "I knew it! Kovar, I told you it still existed."

"I never doubted you," Kovar mumbled, breezing through the family history in the registry. "Can I see Kelin?"

Jeda looked to Geoffrey, who's face seemed to gain color. "Why don't you stay here?" she suggested. "Tons of books. I'm sure you can do some research on other Eagle-Eyriens with black wings."

He glared at the SaDiablo girl. "You do know that Maltarian Rosanoff stopped the chain of painting black the wings of the royal family, as well as the royal guard and their immediate families, right?"

"Wouldn't that be marking men?"

"It would be a camouflage tactic. Unless you were up close and personal, or if you caught someone during their molting stage, then they would appear as nothing more than regular Eyriens."

"But normal Eyriens didn't live on Ebon Kae."

"No one knew that but the Eagle-Eyriens, and it was a well-guarded secret…until Elohar Rhyne's children. Maltarian's twin sisters were half-Eyrien, and her brother was three-quarters Eyrien with the same wings they're known to have." He smiled at her discomfort. "We learned that in the guard, so you know."

She bit her lip. "You don't have to be such a show-off. Besides, how do you know Magyar wasn't the only one?"

"Because Maltarian married Andulvar, and they had their own little monsters. Since Maltarian wasn't pure Eagle-Eyrien, some of their children, if not majority, would have ended up with bat wings. With all of your studies on our family history, you really know nothing."

"Can you blame me? For the first eighteen years of my life, I thought my name was made up out of some fantasy novel. Since I walked away from my Offering with a Black Jewel, I've done some reconsidering and history searching of my family. Just recently I've stared yours, and where did you learn all of this?"

"The one place you didn't. Pictures are worth a thousand words, and the palace is plastered inthem. You're just not looking hard enough."

"Your brandy, Prince Makavali," Geoffrey said, and the cousins stared at him. "I went while the two of you were arguing. I've also been told that dinner will be in a few hours, and Kelin will be ready to go afterwards. I will try to find Adelio in that time."

"Don't bother. He'll come when he smells food."

"And several demons as well. It's best not to let the smell drift too far."

"Then find Adelio," Kovar said, defeated.

"We still haven't seen hide nor wing of Solarian," Jeda said, stopping Geoffrey in his tracks.

"I've been told that she's comfortably settled in SaDiablo Hall. It seems that she either took a wrong turn, or she got curious."

Jeda looked to Kovar, then back to the Keep's librarian. "May I keep these books?"

"Since most of those records are copies, I see no problem with the family registry. However, the others don't leave the Keeps. I'll be more than happy to bring them to the one in Kaeleer if that is what you wish."

"If it's not trouble."

"Of course not. Prince Sadi and Prince SaDiablo both looked at many books, most I pulled from this very hold when SaDiablo needed information while he dwelled in Kaeleer with Jaenelle. Some might still be there."

"I've probably already perused them, then. Thank you, Geoffrey."

The librarian left them.

Jeda put her hands on her hips, giving Kovar an I-know-what-you're-doing look. "This is vengeance."

"For what?" He looked at the pages near the beginning of the registry. "Have you ever noticed how similar Solarian and Maltarain look?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Kovar, you're mad at me for my continuous insistence that you learn your history instead of leaving me to do it."

"No, I'm mad at you for your continuous insistence that I know _nothing_ about my family. Do you think I ran around in the palace garden with my guards when my cousins weren't around? Do you think I lollygagged my way through the first thirty years of my life because I had nothing better to do? I might be Makavali in name, but I'm Rhyne in blood, and I'll be damned before I let some bookworm tell me that I have no idea what that means!" He closed the book and left the library.

* * *

Kelin watched Kovar pick at his food. "You've been doing that for the last few minutes. You don't like it?"

Kovar shook his head. "Just not hungry."

"Wrap it up, store it in a cold box, then reheat it when you need it?" He stuck his fork into one of the potatoes.

"Why don't you steal someone else's food?"

"Because you never finish yours."

"Then how are you so thin?"

"Fast metabolism. It's like you and alcohol."

Kovar raised an eyebrow, stopping Kelin's fork from its next attack. "Excuse me."

"You're excused. Are you going to eat that?"

Kovar rolled his eyes, and pushed his plate to his cousin. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Kelin asked, his mouth full.

"Being a bottomless—you're such a carnivore!"

The Glacian looked at the cleared plate, then swallowed what was in his mouth. "Where'd the food go?"

"Even I do not eat that much," Adelio said, eyeing the smaller boy with disgust.

Kelin blushed. "So I'm a little hungry, and I'm an omnivore. I eat both meat and greens."

"Somehow, I do not believe it."

"What do you know? You eat people."

"That is because the inhabitants of Kartuka do not know when to stop repopulating."

"Why not animals?" Kovar asked.

"Please, any animals that might have existed in Pandoris went extinct when my ancestors settled down."

"Enough playing. Are we done?" Jeda asked.

"Testy, Jeda?" Kelin pointed out. "We shouldn't ride the Winds until thirty minutes after eating."

"Then you'll find me in the library mulling over how Solarian's Offering is _inked_ into her records when she hasn't even made it." She left the dining room without another word.

* * *

She tapped the desk with the end of her pen. She had tried to reach Geoffrey to ask him if the other children were coming, but found the link impossible to make unless outside the web. She flipped over the last page she read, then set it down just as quickly. "Are you going to stand out in the hallway all day?" she asked loudly enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear her. When no response came, she looked to the man beside her. "I think you might have scared our guest."

He took his feet off of the blackwood desk. "My apologies. Let me go make amends." He placed the book back into its place and opened the door. "She's not here."

"Must be trying to escape."

"Should I—"

"No, most of the exits are inaccessible…if she could navigate her way to them, of course. You're brother's blocking the only way out."

He smiled approvingly, closing the door to his seat.

"Read this and tell me what you think. It just doesn't sound fluid to me."

"I would wait," a third said, pushing the door open.

"Lukivar!" She said, rising from her seat. "Did you bring me something nice?"

He smirked, then stepped to the side. "Everyone in. Anyone who doesn't move will be chucked into the room."

There was a loud whimper from the hall, and and Eyrien and a Dhemlan girl entered, followed by a Glacian and an Eagle-Eyrien boy.

She looked at the four of them, and frowned. "Where's the panther, Prince Yaslana?"

"He said something about being allergic to rotten meat."

"Sounds like Elcnu Andulvar and Twilight." She smiled at the group. "I'm afraid I wasn't expecting you so soon." She bit her lip, realizing how unprepared she was. "Daemon, scitilop htiw hguone si taht."

The Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince nodded, setting the papers in a drawer.

"What politics?" Kovar asked.

"Just family affairs and what have you," the woman responded, pouring drinks. "I'm guessing none of you need introductions. I'm Aleeza, this is Prince Lucivar Yaslana, and his brother, Prince Daemon Sadi." She set the drinks on the desk. "I'm afraid, though, that we don't know much about you. How about we all open up, hmm?" She leaned against the corner of the desk, and raised her glass.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Keep in touch for more updates. I promise they're coming faster than the other stories I have.

Wild Winged Warrior (a.k.a Aleeza)


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any people, places or ideas from Anne Bishop, nor do I mean any harm to her people, places, or ideas.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. It's awesome that you guys are liking the story. Also, my computer's being fixed, but I don't know what's wrong with it because I'm still waiting for best buy to call me and tell me. School's coming to an end, too, which means finals and projects galore (Hell's fire, final projects too!), so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get chapter 4 up and running, though I promise I'll keep working on it and upload when I get the chance. Thanks again!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: The Mission

Kelin watched Aleeza demonstrate the maneuver for the fifth time. He couldn't understand how a simple gesture would conjure up a fire when Craft was just as easy to use.

She looked at him. "It's not hopeless, my dear. You have the talent, you just need to be taught, and you need practice."

"You make it sound simple," he replied, going through the movements with Aleeza.

"It is, but you've got to stop going the wrong way." She smiled when Kelin noticed his mistake.

"I wouldn't be going the wrong way if you didn't tell me to mirror your moves," Kelin pointed out. He sat on the ground. "I just don't understand it."

"Maybe fire's not your thing. My sister Katy was Glacian, and she used water."

"Can you change?"

"Of course. A person, if trained properly, can control any element. There's just more potential in one versus the other three."

"What are you strong in?"

"Wind."

"What if I can't use any of them?"

Aleeza sat down next to him. "You can. I can see it in your eyes." She paused, thinking back to how hard it was for Katy. "I've read the reports on you. You have the natural talents of a Queen."

"Except…I'm a guy."

Aleeza gave him a considering look. "Well…yes, I suppose so." She tapped her lips with her finger. "Kelin, there's not usually guys with the talent, and I'm not used to teaching." She smiled at him. "Practice is all I can say. Come now." She stood, dusting off her skirt. "It's time for bed."

Kelin followed her through the halls, commenting on various pieces of art. "You've made it very homey for living in Hell."

She laughed, catching Kelin off guard. "It's not exactly what you would call "prime real-estate", but I do what I can to feel a bit lively." She stopped in front of Kovar's room. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to set up another room for you. The bed's big, at least."

"I'm just happy you didn't decide to kill me." He smiled as Aleeza shook her head."

"Thgin doog," she said, turning toward her own room. "Good night."

Kelin watched her disappear, then entered the room, looking around at the set-up. "Swanky."

"How were the lessons?" Kovar asked, standing in the doorway to the bedroom."

"Aw, poor baby." He smirked. "You should shower. Warm water will loosen any tight muscles."

Kelin looked at his cousin with sky-blue eyes. "Is that a suggestion or a proposition?" He shifted his gaze to the room behind the Eagle-Eyrien. "What's back there?"

"The bedroom with an expansive bed."

He approached cautiously, and Kovar stepped aside. "Mother Night!" Kelin gasped. "This place is huge!"

Kovar placed his hands on Kelin's shoulders. "You should see the bathroom." He steered the smaller boy to an open door in the back of the room

"I guess being on the first floor has its perks."

The bathroom, as small as it might have seemed, still had a touch of elegance. Everything appeared to be cast in gold. The plants were obviously fake, their leaves painted a luscious green to imitate the real thing. The bathtub was sunken into the floor, and the toilet was in its own separated corner. Warm water for a bath filled the tub.

"How thoughtful," Kelin said quietly.

"I know you like bubbles, but there were none." He watched Kelin for a moment. "Well, what are you standing there for? The water's only going to get colder."

Kelin blushed. "I'm not getting undressed while you're in the room!" he hissed, shying away from his cousin.

"Fine." Kovar picked Kelin up, and tossed him into the bath. "There's a warming spell on the water, so feel free to soak for a while. Don't forget to wash behind your ears." He closed the bathroom door.

Kelin grumbled as he removed his clothes, wringing the water out. He slid down into the bathtub until he was completely underwater. He closed his eyes, letting himself become part or the water.

* * *

Solarian sat up quickly, her body freezing in sweat. _It was just a dream_, she told herself, lying back down in the bed she shared with Jeda. The shattering glass from Kovar's room had haunted her since that night, but she had hoped it would stop when she met Aleeza. This time, though, she couldn't pinpoint why the glass looked different.

Jeda turned in her sleep, mumbling incoherently.

Solarian pulled the covers over her head. She would have to talk with someone, but first she needed to find out more about the dream itself. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back to its dreamscape.

* * *

Kelin sidled up against Kovar's back.

"Kelin, what—" Kovar started sleepily.

"The bed's too big." He draped one arm over Kovar's waist, moving closer.

"You're hands are cold." He turned onto his back. "What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want anything? The bed's just too big." He kissed Kovar's cheek. "Go back to sleep." He closed his eyes.

Kovar called in his Red Jewels, and stared at Kelin, his eyes matching the Jewel on his chain.

The Glacian opened one green eye. "What?"

He looked at the other briefly before asking, "Where's Adelio?"

Kelin stared at him. "Is this a trick question?"

"No. I haven't seen him since we entered the Hall." He sat up, looking around the room.

"He wouldn't be in here. He's prowling the halls, I'm sure. Go back to sleep." When Kovar didn't move, Kelin sat up. "What's wrong?"

Kovar shook his head. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard voices."

"That's not good." He smiled. "I'll keep watch for any big bad kitties that might come around." He kissed Kovar.

"You should sleep, too. Don't worry about it." He pulled Kelin down with him. "Lay. Stay. Good Glacian."

Kelin smiled, cuddling as close to Kovar as possible. He closed his eyes, thinking briefly about Jeda and Solarian.

"Well, what do we have here?" Adelio asked suddenly, making himself comfortable on the unused space on the bed.

"Adelio!" the cousins said together, slipping across the bed so there was some distance between the two of them. "It's not what it looks like," Kelin said quickly as Kovar asked, "Where have you been?"

"Where I have been pales in comparison to what I have found in this room. So, tell me Kelin, what does it look like, and what is it actually."

"Why do you care?" The smaller boy asked defensively.

"Because this is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"From experience, I know you're going to make this out to be the worst possible scenario, whatever it might be that your little mind is pleased with," Kovar began.

"LITTLE?" Adelio asked angrily.

"However, I know what you're thinking, and it's downright repulsive."

"Then, since Kelin cannot seem to explain for himself, why are you two in bed?"

"We're sleeping, or were until your ugly mug decided to barge into our room unannounced."

"Together?"

"There was no other room prepared. Jeda and Solarian are sharing a bed as well. I'm surprised you haven't broken into their room."

"That is because Jeda had Black-locked the room. Since your door was opened, I decided I would come to visit, and I found your _cousin_ in your arms like a—" He stopped, taking in Kelin's flustered expression and deep red face. His mouth drooped, the words forming in his head slowly.

"Get out, Adelio," Kovar said sternly when Kelin started to disappear beneath the blankets.

"What is he about to do?"

"Die from embarrassment caused by a simple misunderstanding." He climbed out of the bed, and hauled Adelio to the door. "Good night, Prince Sutherland," he said stiffly, and shut the door. When he returned to the bedroom, Kelin was pulling on his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Jeda's. Maybe her bed is as big as this one."

"If you're worried about Adelio, he won't say anything."

"And if he does?" Kelin asked frantically, rubbing the cuff around his wrist.

"No one will believe him."

"What if they do? Kovar, I don't want my family to hate me."

Kovar smiled, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Who could hate you?" He started to pull the other into a hug.

Kelin backed away, not looking at Kovar. "Good night, nisuok." He was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Aleeza poured a cup of tea for Kelin as they sat in her study. She watched him warily. "Is there a reason you sought me out this early in the day?"

Kelin just stared into his drink.

"You can tell me anything. I've survived a lot." She warmed a glass of Yarbarah over a tongue of witchfire.

Kelin looked at her quickly before the doors opened and the rest of the group entered.

"Twilight, I thought you'd already left," Aleeza said happily.

"Bat-boy knows I'm still here. I make it a habit to sneak around corners when he's patrolling the halls." She grinned evilly at Lucivar. "Why didn't you tell me my descendant would be here? And why wasn't a room prepared?" Twilight questioned.

Aleeza's stare hardened, though her smile was kind. "Because I had foolishly assumed he'd find his own hideaway, and that it would be in your living quarters."

The Panther Queen looked at the demon-dead Eagle-Eyrien. "You're discourteous actions toward my kind and family will not be forgiven. Keep up the good work, and maybe the peace treaty will be gone before noon next week."

"That peace treaty is what's keeping my kin _alive_." She sighed. "And even now we're threatened by other forces." She looked at the family descendants—at Jeda, who looked like Saetan when focused on a single point; at Kelin, who's fingers nervously tapped the sides of the teacup in his hands; at Solarian, her tie to Lucivar prominent in the way she held herself; at Kovar, who stood by Kelin cautiously, his face worn and haggard as if he had been living for centuries. "That's why it's of the utmost importance that you find Witch."

"Do you have a name?" Jeda asked suddenly.

Aleeza chewed on her lower lip. "No, but last time no one knew who she was until Jaenelle showed up…in rather odd places of a living child."

"A location?"

"No."

"Physical description?"

"No, sorry."

"Age range?"

"Between the ages of making her Birthright and Offering." She paused. "But then…that's just a guess on my part. Any sooner than her Birthright, and we wouldn't know what Jewels she wore, right?"

"Did you even see it in a tangled web?" Adelio asked suddenly.

"Aleeza can't make tangled webs," Twilight told him. "She's just a priestess."

"Shaman."

"Whatever."

Aleeza looked at the Panther Queen. "Thank you, Twilight, for your support." She changed back to the previous topic. "Unfortunately, she's right. I cannot make tangled webs, but I know people who do. They inform me when there is trouble."

"Doesn't seem like they gave enough information," Solarian said quietly.

"Before they came to me, they destroyed the web. They said that most of the images were fuzzy, so I didn't get much from them. I want you to start your search in Terrielle. Since most of Kaeleer reacts in harmony, Witch has to be where trouble is amassing."

"But Jaenelle purged the realms," Jeda said. "Trouble shouldn't be doing anything."

"It's been 23,000 years, Lady," Daemon reminded. "Street crimes would have evolved eventually. Darker Jewels would have appeared again. Unlikely, but who's to say?"

"Another Dorothea?"

Silence fell on the room, which became more than icy cold. Daemon's eyes were glazed over, and a sneer of disgust formed on his lips. "That…_thing_ doesn't even deserve to be recognized. What she did and attempted to do was unforgivable."

"It's a taboo to say her name in this house," Aleeza said, placing a controlling hand on Daemon's arm.

"What else is taboo?" Adelio asked, and Kelin stiffened.

"Raping the land without giving back, breaking innocent witches, hurting or killing the kindred." She whispered to Daemon in another tongue.

"Men who warm the beds of other men?"

Kelin gripped his cup tightly, sure it would break. He would disappear from any records if he needed to.

"Why would that matter?" Aleeza asked softly. "If it's a problem for you, then I suggest that you stay away from them. Darkness forbid they taint you."

_I'm not tainted_, Kelin told himself, trying to stay calm.

"That, however, is a problem between you and whoever tried to suggest something to you. I'm not asking much, but what needs to be done is important business. I won't tolerate any fooling around."

"Look, bird-girl. I am a tracker that was asked to join these idiots to see some all-powerful being, and you do not even know where this witch is! You are about as useful as a dry well." Adelio stormed out of the room, grumbling.

"He's right," Twilight agreed, leaving after her descendant.

**I told you he wouldn't tell. **Kovar said to Kelin as the remaining people collected their thoughts.

**He almost did! If Aleeza had shown any interest in the idea….**

**But she didn't, so don't worry about it.**

After a few moments of silence, Kelin replied, **I'm not tainted.** He was comforted by the feel of Kovar's hand on his shoulder.

"So, I guess our next stop is Terreille," Solarian started, breaking the silence.

"It's a big place," Kelin muttered.

"If each of you can take a quarter of the realm, then you should be done by next year," Lucivar said, crossing his arms.

"We can't leave the girls alone when they're vulnerable once a month," Kovar said, "and I have a city to rule."

"I could take your position," Aleeza offered. "Maltarian did the same for me while Jaenelle's court existed, thought I was the official Queen." She gave Kovar a hopeful look. "We'll talk about it when we're done here."

"Divide into pairs if you must," Daemon continued. "Jeda and Kelin, Kovar and Solarian."

"I'm not weak," Kelin piped.

"I'm sure," Daemon countered, unconvinced. "How many people do you expect to wear Green versus Black? Sapphire versus Ebon-gray?"

Kelin stayed quiet, realizing Daemon was right. Not many people outside the SaDiablo-Yaslana line wore Jewels darker than the Gray. He looked at the cuff around his wrist, fingering the Green Jewel as the rest of the family talked about the task at hand.

* * *

Solarian let the hot water run over her shoulders. Her afternoon nap had left her shaking and tense. She had drifted off into sleep over a journal left by the man she would start referring to as her great-grandpapa, the High Lord of Hell himself, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo.

Shattered glass that wasn't quite glass. The sound of metal against rock. There were only two places in Terrielle where those sounds could be produced: The salt mines of Pruul and beneath the mountains of Askavi—both places were across the realm from each other, ensuring that the cousins would have to be separated.

She leaned against the shower wall, wishing desperately to start the day over.

* * *

Adelio opened the gate to Kaeleer. He would terrorize the people on the mainland of Kaeleer before returning home hopefully in time for dinner. Twilight would be going with him.

* * *

Jeda sat in front of a wooden frame beside Daemon. She looked at him, needing to rely on another Black Widow for support. Within a month's time, she had created two tangled webs, and that, along with the contents of the visions that came with them, scared her stupid. She turned away from the web, burying her face in Daemon's shirt.

Death was imminent. Who, though, was the question.

Her breath came in shallow gasps as tears stung her eyes. She feared for both Kelin and Solarian.

"She doesn't need to make her Offering yet," Daemon crooned. "I know you're worried."

"She can hold her own," Jeda whispered. "She's Lucivar's blood." She tightened her grip around Daemon's waist, not believing her words for a moment. _Sometimes I wish I was the one who was demon-dead_, she thought as Daemon's hand brushed her hair.

* * *

Kovar blocked Lucivar's moves strike after strike. It was an all-weapons brawl with no Jewels involved. He had forsaken Aleeza's sword for a set of Eyrien bladed sticks. He felt muscles work that he didn't remember having. When he and Lucivar had to change to their next weapons of choice, Kovar observed Lucivar's technique.

The older Eyrien used the typical techniques taught in the training camps, but there was also a slight hint in some movements of the Eagle-Eyrien sense of fluidity, which made each move appear as one thought. Because of these mixed styles, any weapon was just an extension of Lucivar's own arm.

Kovar paried a blow from a wooden stick, but was caught from behind by its partner. He fell to his knees, rubbing the area where the attack had landed.

"You're pretty good for being so young," Lucivar said, offering a hand.

"You're not bad yourself," Kovar countered, "for being so…dead."

Lucivar grinned.

"How'd you die?"

"Twilight got me when I wasn't paying attention." He crossed his arms, digging one boot into the ground like a child under a parent's scorn. "I was asleep when she and her _pack_ decided they wanted a midnight snack."

"Is Twilight demon-dead?"

He snorted. "She's a Guardian. She faked her death because she got bored with the living."

"She got Aleeza, too?"

Lucivar nodded, turning to the two some distance away.

Kovar looked with him, watching Kelin and Aleeza go through some sort of dance.

* * *

Kelin turned with his mentor, and stopped, noticing Kovar and Lucivar watching them. "I think that's enough for today."

"You can't stop because they're watching," Aleeza replied. "Eventually, you'll have to do this very thing in front of an audience. Think of it as practice."

"NO!" Kelin snapped, throwing down the staff that Aleeza gave to him. "I don't want to…I'm not what you think I am. I'm useless. Get Solarian to be your protégé."

"She doesn't have your talent."

"You said yourself that anyone could do what you're trying to teach me. Find them!"

"Kelin—" She paused, and the Glacian started to turn away. "All right, that's enough for now, but rest assured that your lessons will continue. We're making progress."

Kelin sighed heavily, picked up the discarded staff, and walked toward the house.

Aleeza turned to Lucivar and shrugged before following her student.

* * *

Solarian closed her bag as Kelin entered the room. "Oh, I'm glad you're here," she said, dropping the sack at the end of the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about this trip." She sat down on the sofa in the receiving room of her suite.

Kelin sat across from her in an over-stuffed chair.

"Glacian's aren't one of the long-lived races, you know? And I thought, maybe since you're getting older, you should return to Glacia and settle down."

"But I've been looking forward to this trip. The family together, how often do we see each other during any other year?"

"I know, I know, but the rest of us will live for centuries." She gave him a worried look. "I'm sure there's a girl in Glacia just waiting for you to take her hand."

"Solarian—"

"And most of them are pretty, I guess. I'm not too fond of all the iciness, but I'm sure that would appeal to a guy from the same country."

"But Solarian—"

"And if not Glacian girls, then maybe someone else…if you really want to go with us. I think you should--"

"SOLARIAN!" Kelin screamed to get her attention. "Listen, just listen." He took a deep breath. "The girls in Glacia are wonderful people, really they are…but the guys are so much prettier to look at."

Solarian stared at him, Adelio's words echoing in her mind. She took a few steadying breaths before saying, "I don't understand."

Kelin hung his head, shoulders drooping. "Just forget it." He left the room.

Solarian followed him. "Where are you going?"

"To find Kovar. At least he doesn't hate me."

"I don't hate you," she called after her cousin, but went unheard. "Where's Jeda when you need her?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this installment of Witch Reborn. I hope that it's still interesting for you so far, and if you suddenly don't like it (as if I can't imagine why), then that's too bad, and you'll be missing alot.

Wild Winged Warrior aka Aleeza


	4. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything of Anne Bishops, and i own everything of mine.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter for Witch Reborn. My thanks again for your help in making this one of my most successful stories. I hope to be updating soon since I have a good start on the next chapter and my computer is back home in my lap once more. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**_

The realm of Terreille had once been a wonderful place to live after Jaenelle had purged the land of any and all tainted Blood. Prosperity was possible, the land being used by the deserving Queens to start again the life that had once belonged. The kindred Blood came out of hiding to offer their services to accepting courts. Farming had become a way of life outside of the city and deserts of Terreille.

That, however, was 23, 000 years ago, a time far off and long forgotten.

* * *

Mandalyn hooked her hair behind her ears, staring at her reflection as if she had never seen the person in the mirror before. She touched the delicate point at the tip of her ear, and sighed. "Dea al Mon," she hissed, using Craft to color the mirror black so she wouldn't have to see the truth of what she was. She pulled her dress down over her head, then tightened a corset on top. It was a plain yet fashionable style in her opinion.

The black veil was removed from the mirror, and Mandalyn again looked at her reflection.

She wrapped a scarf around her head so her hair was kept back and her ears still hidden, then adjusted herself. With a low-cut dress like the one she was wearing, though, she didn't need to do much in order to get the attention of the right people while she was in the marketplace. She grabbed her basket and cloak, locking the door behind her on her way out. A dog trotted beside her.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the realm, Dena Nehele had taken longer to evolve into anything close to a city. Generations of farmers made their home on the fertile land, growing crops to trade in other cities. That was the start of commerce. Now, most of the area consisted of farmers and merchants—the main source of success in the territory—but in the center of Dena Nehele was the city portion, the evolved portion, where the produce from the farms were traded.

* * *

Mandalyn picked up an ear of corn, turned it in her hands, and set it back down. **What do you want?** she asked her furry companion.

**Food,** was the gruff response.

She looked at the dog—puppy really.

He was part wolf, that was easy enough to see just by looking at his coat. His other makings, however, were a mystery since he was abandoned young, and ended up on Mandalyn's doorstep. He had a brown right eye and a blue left eye, which sometimes had a distant look. His coat was black, though his ear tips, feet, tail tip, and snout had gray fur.

**Kendel,** she started, and the puppy's ears perked up. **You need to learn better manners. "Food" doesn't help me decide what to get.**

**Meat, **Kendel said, his tail wagging.

"Meat?!" Mandalyn asked the dog, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that's available a few stalls down. I have some nice heads of lettuce though," the merchant said.

She looked at him as he held up a lettuce head. "Uh…." She looked at Kendel. "Yes, please. Two of them, in fact." She picked up her partner. "He loves salad."

The man didn't ask any questions.

Kendel waited until he was put back down before barking angrily, **I do not like salad.**

**You haven't tried it yet.** She took the lettuce from the vendor, and paid him.

Kendel sniffed the air. **Blood.**

"That's just me you're smelling."

**Not girl. Blood.**

"Girl has a name," she said angrily, and Kendel took off running. "Get back here!" She looked around quickly, vanished her shoes and basket, and followed the wolf. _This city is full of landens. Who could he honestly be smelling? _She found her answer in an alley.

A thin stream of blood, fresh from a kill that was, more likely than not, still at the end of the alley, started just inches out of a normal person's perspective. A bloody handprint rested near the corner.

"Kendel?" Mandalyn called softly, not daring to enter the alley, even in broad daylight.

**Come quickly,** Kendel begged.

"I might be Dea al Mon, but I'm not stupid." She shrieked when Kendel appeared dragging a body.

**She is still alive**. He gave her a woeful look, intent on saving this girl.

Mandalyn looked around. The area was empty of any people, though on most days it was one of the busiest places in the city. _Someone had to have seen this… _She turned at Kendel's whuff and whimper. Sighing, she wrapped the cloak around the girl. _If only you cold vanish people,_ she thought as she carried the girl back through the town. **I thought you said you smelled Blood,**she said to the wolf.

**I did. She is bleeding.**

**I meant…like us, Blood.**

**She is that, too.**

_I'll just see about that,_ she thought to herself.

**You heal her?** Kendel asked quietly.

**If there's anything to heal when we get home.**

* * *

Mandalyn sighed, breathing in the smell of the herbal tea in her hands. She had done all she could for the girl; the rest of the healing was up to the body and the girl's will to survive. She picked up the Jewel she had found around the girl's wrist. Holding it over a tongue of witchfire, she could see that the witch wore Sapphire Jewels. Mandalyn could also see that it was very much shattered. She placed the Jewel on the table beside her.

**Mandalyn?** Kendel asked, jumping on the couch next to the Dea al Mon Healer. He licked her hand, his ears folded to his head.

"She could have been a Queen, or a Healer, or a Black Widow. She could have set up a court here, and brought order and proficiency to a place that's falling apart."

**No Blood here to rule.**

Mandalyn shook her head. "Except for the two of us. How pathetic, huh?"

The wolf sniffed the Jewel on the table. **She is broken?**

"Yes."

**Can you fix her?**

"That knowledge goes beyond my training."

Kendel rested his head in her lap, closing his eyes when she started petting him. **She is in the misty place?**

"The Twisted Kingdom? Possibly. I won't know until she wakes up." She stopped petting her kindred friend, thinking back to the injuries she spent the day healing. "There's got to be more Blood here," she said, gripping the fur beneath her hands for some sense of comfort. "No one else would know what she was unless they could sense it." She looked to her door, placing a Green lock on the door, hoping to keep the hunters from finding them. If they were stronger than the level of Green, though, she hoped Kendel's naturally vicious nature would kick in. "It's time for sleep." She took her cup to the kitchen, and returned to find Kendel stretched out on the couch. "Sorry, old son, but I'm bedless tonight, and I don't think there's enough room on the couch for the both of us. You can have the chair."

Kendel growled lowly, but obeyed anyway.

"Good night," she said softly, calling in a large quilt, and turned off the lights.

* * *

Solarian looked out from the keep in Askavi. Below her, the Askavi Mountains faded down to flat land, and towns were built along the mountain's feet as far as the eye could see.

"For it being purged, Terreille sure has come a long way," Kovar said beside her. He looked at the expanse of the realm.

"Landens did this. Most of the Blood died after Jae—Witch cleaned out the taint." She looked at her cousin. "If they were technically the same person…did Jaenelle also clean the taint?"

"Jaenelle was the name the husk was given. Witch is Witch."

She looked around again. "Where should we start?"

"A sweep from left to right. We have to hit the island, though."

"Take the Winds there?"

"We could take anything there."

"Winds, air currents, flying, Gates, swimming—"

"Hell, we could walk there if we weren't crunched for time."

"Should we find the communal eyrie?"

"We'll start on the left and sweep right."

She stared at him for a moment before it dawned on her. "You want to knock on every eyrie to ask if there is a child wearing Black Jewels? Kovar, that's ridiculous! How do we even know she's alive? It took seven hundred years before Jaenelle appeared."

"Then I guess we spend the next seven hundred years searching."

She glared at him. "That's not going to stand well with me, Your Royal Pain-in-the-Ass."

"Well, look at it this way. We're going to spend a good year searching half of the realm. Then all we have to do is search again 699 more times."

"But you have a city to rule! You can't be away _that_ long."

Kovar rolled his shoulder. "The longer we argue about this, the longer it's going to take to see Jeda and Kelin."

She touched his shoulder, her gold eyes filled with concern. "You know, right?"

He stared at the left half of the mountain chain. "It doesn't make a difference," she snapped when Solarian opened her mouth to say something else. "Kelin is Kelin no matter what. Besides, what he does in his personal life is none of our concern."

"I'm worried about him. Most men serve Queens."

"Solarian, just drop it. Kelin has it under control, and if he needs help, he knows who to go to."

The Eyrien girl looked to the rising sun, then allowed her eyes to sweep over the land once called the Black Valley, once ruled by the Demon Prince, Andulvar Yaslana. She looked at her cousin from the corner of her eye as he studied the mountain chain, and saw the warrior shaped by the Yaslana legacy. A brief surge of jealousy washed through her, and she quickly stomped it down. Being jealous of her cousin was one thing she would not do, but damn did it hurt to watch him deny what he should embrace. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's sweep left to right then." She gave him her best game smile, and followed him off the ledge.

* * *

It had taken most of the day to scan Askavi, sending out a call every mile along the Sapphire and Ebon-gray threads. There had been enough responses along the Sapphire to convince Solarian that the two cousins had to remain in Askavi to question the ones who had responded to the call. They returned to the communal eyrie in hopes to find a place to rest for the night.

* * *

Solarian crossed her arms as the Master of the camp dribbled on about his darker Jeweled trainees. She shifted impatiently, and Kovar gave her a deadly glance. "I'm going to take a look around," she said, walking toward the practice fields.

"Play nicely," Kovar said, and continued his talk.

Solarian strolled across the ground, issuing challenges to the warriors any way she knew how. She wore a tunic over a leather vest specially crafted to fit her snugly while allowing the most maneuverability. Her pants were tight enough to not get in her way during a fight, but loose enough so she didn't look like a cheap whore. Her boots covered the cuffs of her pants, tied and buckled to prevent damage to her ankles.

An Opal-Jeweled Prince blocked her way. "Hey there, chirpy," he said, his eyes taking in her figure with a sweeping glance. "Come to learn to fight?"

Solarian's lips curled in what she hoped could be mistaken as a smile. "I don't care who you think you might be, or how much you think you're worth, but I have an ancestry that will make you piss, shit, and vomit at the same time." Her voice changed to venom. "And just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't take you down nine out of ten times in a fight."

"And the tenth time?"

She gave him a quick look-over, deciding where she'd strike first to make sure there was no tenth round. "You might just get lucky," she replied, turning on her heel to wander in another direction.

He reached out, grabbing her hand. Solarian's fist connected with his face so quickly, he stumbled back a few paces, crashing into a Red-Jeweled Warlord, which started the domino effect. By the time the Opal-Jeweled Prince got back on his feet, Kovar was blistering Solarian's ear in a language that the girl obviously didn't understand.

"He treated me like I was a degenerate landen!" she snapped, stopping Kovar's tyraid. "And I don't care what you say," _since I can't understand you, _"I'm not going to let someone think less of me, like I'm a Jhinka's child. I'm a fully trained Eyrien Warrior, and I'm a Yaslana!" Her gold eyes burned with the fire of battle.

Kovar put his hands on his head, the rest of his body ready for a fight. "Then walk away from the challenge with the grace an Eyrien Warrior would," he said through clenched teeth.

"I tried to, and that ass over there tried to stop me."

"That's no reason a fourth of the camp should be on the ground." He waved his hand in the direction of the angry Blood males.

"That wasn't my fault. He," she pointed to the Opal-Jeweled Prince, "backed into them when I punched him." Her left hand delicately traveled over the hilt of her war blade.

"I think it's time we go. There are other places to check." He bowed respectfully to the Master of the Camp before guiding his cousin away.

* * *

Solarian fell on the bed, exhausted. She opened her wings, letting them dry. She hugged her pillow, smiling smugly as she thought back to the training camp. Another tipme and place, she would have accepted the challenge, and would have gladly put the man's face in the dirt repeatedly. She would've had fun, and she would've let him get in a few good hits during the tenth round under the guise that she was getting tired. But she would win, or die trying.

"You're amused?" Kovar asked from the window.

"Just thinking," she replied before burying her face into her pillow.

Kovar stared at the back of her head, leaning against the windowsill. **Solarian.**

She folded her wings and sat up, looking over her shoulder at him. "Kovar?"

"Yes?"

"What language were you yelling in?"

Kovar raised an eyebrow.

"When we were in the training camp, the first word out of your mouth was my name, followed by complete gibberish. I mean…I know you were mad, but I couldn't understand what you were saying."

"Well, remember when I first met Aleeza in the Abyss, and she entered my mind?"

Solarian rolled her eyes, climbing off of the bed. She made her way to the window, nudging her Kovar to the side. "Sadly, I remember."

"Well, she might have had something to do with my sudden mastery of a dead language."

"Mmm." She huffed. "You'll have to teach me so the next time you hoot and holler, I'll understand."

"Not that you should be doing anything to make me yell at you another language."

She had a mischievous smile stretched across her face, and her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Of course not." She slapped his shoulder. "Good night. Don't stay up too late."

"I'll get you up at dawn."

"Are we going to take a look at the mines tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He made himself comfortable on the bed next to Solarian's. "Safe bet we won't find any Eyriens down there."

"Unless they have a death wish." She waved her hand, and the lights went out. After a few minutes of silence, she whispered, "Kovar?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss Jeda and Kelin."

No response.

"Kovar?" She waited. "Good night."

* * *

Mandalyn looked at the girl, who stared at Kendel as the wolf chewed on a bone. Dinner sat on the table untouched. It had been a week since the girl had been brought to Mandalyn's home. It had been a week since everything of the girl's had been healed but her mind. Mandalyn had warned Kendel that the girl would be uneasy around a wolf.

Yet here he was, gnawing on what was assumed to be the leg of a deer. That, of course, left Mandalyn wondering where the rest of the deer was.

**Could you take that somewhere else?** she snapped after trying to start another futile conversation.

Kendel flattened his ears against his head, picked up his bone, and left the room as quickly as he could.

Mandalyn turned her attention back to the food. "Are you hungry?" She frowned. "I don't blame you. After seeing that, I wouldn't be either."

The girl made a sound of disapproval when Mandalyn reached for her plate. "Cold," she whispered.

Mandalyn reheated the food, then put a warming spell on the plate. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," the girl replied, the words sounding as if they weren't her own.

_Old enough for what?_ Mandalyn asked herself. "What's your name?" She wasn't surprised when the girl didn't answer. She had asked the same question since the broken witch woke up from the healing sleep. "Where are you from?"

The girl remained silent.

Mandalyn ate a piece of chicken that was on her plate, taking a good look at the girl across from her.

Cleaned up, she was a pretty little thing. Golden hair with a natural wave that was sloppily bobbed, giving the impression it hadn't bee the girl's decision. Her eyes were light gray, almost white, in color. She had pale skin that Mandalyn was sure was because of underexposure to the sun. She had a small frame, and couldn't possibly weigh over a hundred pounds. Her face was thin, her chin pointy, and her lips thin and devoid of any color.

Mandalyn stood up. "I'm going to make sure Kendel isn't in your room."

The girl looked at her with hollow eyes.

"Just…take your time eating." She tried to smile, and left quicker than intended. **Kendel? Kendel, **she called on a Tiger Eye thread.

Kendel peeked around her bedroom doorway.

**I don't know what to do with her. She's given neither name nor place of residency.**

**Ask?** He followed her to the bed.

**I've asked half a dozen times. If she didn't know then, she won't know now.**

**Apprentice?**

**Apprentice? In healing? No…she's not capable.** She sighed. **If she had been in training or fully trained before, then I'd possibly be able to help her regain some of the knowledge, but someone brutalized her enough to break her back to basic Craft.**

Kendel cocked his head to one side.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped, then chided herself. It wasn't natural for her to have a temper. She looked out of the window at the starry night sky. "She could possibly do some assistant work for me. Maybe I can teach her to diagnose landen sicknesses like common colds or flues." She smiled. "You think she needs a new life?"

The wolf dipped his head in agreement.

"She'll have to get used to her first. And then we'll wee about going to a different place."

Kendel's tail dusted the floor happily.

* * *

Kovar stared at the abandoned city with dismay. He kicked a stone off the top of the steps of the ruined Ebon Kae palace. In the last month, he and Solarian had made a complete sweep of the entire island that existed in all three realms. Sure, there was wildlife—Darkness only knew how it got there—but no sign of human or kindred life. "All of Terreille has been rebuilt, except for this island."

"No one knows it's out here," Solarian pointed out. "In Kaeleer, It's a days flight from the Fyreborn Islands."

"Eyriens could have found this place easily enough. Panthers could have inhabited the island and lured unsuspecting dinners here."

"It's more than a day's flight from the mainland, and _that's_ by the Winds."

Kovar considered it and nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow then." He wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"It's been almost two months, and still nothing," she said softly enough that Kovar almost didn't hear. "Do you think we missed her?"

"A Black-Jeweled Queen?" He kissed the top of her head. "I think she's capable of protecting herself."

Solarian hugged her cousin tightly.

* * *

Jeda curled up in a ball and whimpered. Her Black Jewels rested on the bedside table. A mug that once held a brew to ease the pain also sat on the table, but the brew had been long since finished. "Kelin," she moaned, pulling her legs to her chest. **Kelin, where are you?** she called on a Green thread.

As if on cue, the door opened and Kelin smiled at her. "Sorry, Jeda," he said, moving quickly to the bedroom table. He vanished the bags in his hands, and started picking through Jeda's herbs. "It'll be a few minutes. Can you stand it?"

She gave him a pitiful look.

"I brought you a present." He called in a small white box with a gold ribbon around it, and placed it on the table beside her. "For allowing me to go out to get supplies when you get better."

Jeda pulled the box onto the bed, opening it with a smile. "Thanks, sweetheart," she said, closing the box of chocolate fudge. "You do know how to bribe a girl." She gave him a hug.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, looking at the menu offered by the kitchen of the inn.

"Of course I am. I'm always hungry." She looked at her cousin. "Granted, my body burns up food faster than yours."

"Wouldn't know by looking at me, huh?" he flashed a smile and poured the hot water into the mug with the herb mixture. He brought it over to Jeda, helping the girl arrange the pillows so she could sit up comfortably.

"Moontimes suck," she murmured, taking a sip of the brew. "Did you put a warming spell on this?"

"Yes, dear," Kelin replied playfully, settling on the bed next to Jeda. He took the mug from her, sniffed it, then floated it back to the bedside table. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Some soup would be nice."

"Bread in beef broth?"

She made a face.

He laughed. "Didn't think so." He wrote something on the menu, then sent it to the kitchen. "Are you going to be okay to travel tomorrow?"

"I think so. Why?"

Kelin shrugged, wrapping an arm around Jeda, and pulling her close.

"Getting tired of the innkeeper giving you suspicious looks?"

"Well, you haven't been seen in four days, but I'm still sending down orders for two. Either he thinks I'm a whore who keeps coming back for more, or I tire you out with nights of endless, hot, lusty sex to keep you bedridden during the day." He shuddered at the thought.

Jeda laughed. "Which, of course, would never happen."

"Not in your lifetime."

"Where's our destination tomorrow?"

"Dena Nehele? Some landen village as I hear it. No Blood whatsoever."

"That seems impossible."

"Excluding the fact that the Blood was purged, and not the landens?"

"Well, if you want to play _that _way."

There was a knock on the door, and Kelin rolled off the bed. When he opened the door, the tray of food was sitting near the door. He probed it quickly, then brought it in.

"Mmm…soup," Jeda said dryly.

Kelin frowned. "You asked for it, so you're going to eat it."

"I know." She climbed out of the bed and sat at the table, bringing the brew with her.

"Look on the bright side: finish this and you can have some of your fudge."

The idea seemed to perk Jeda up enough to clean the bowl of soup and finish her brew and a glass of water before crawling into bed for a good night's sleep.

Kelin tucked the covers around the Dhemlan girl. He picked up the tray of empty bowls, and left the room, Green-locking the door. He didn't think it would keep stronger Blood out once they caught the scent of moon's blood, but most of the people in the inn seemed unchallenging. He entered the kitchen, smiling at the old woman working over a large pot.

She seemed startled to see one of her customers bringing the dishes back to the kitchen. She moved to take the tray from the Glacian, but he held it tight.

"I wanted to thank you for the sleeping herbs you put in my cousin's soup. She hasn't been sleeping well." He let the tray go carefully so the woman wouldn't tumble backwards.

She mumbled something as she bustled to the sink.

Kelin was oddly reminded of his mother the way the woman moved with ease around a kitchen. He took a nutcake from the plate she offered, and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Such a nice boy," she murmured, returning to her pot. "Special boy."

_I'm not sure special is what others would call it_. Kelin feigned an attempt to look into the pot. "What are you making?"

"Laundry." She held up a sock with the large wooden spoon.

Kelin fought back a laugh. "How long have you lived here?"

"Years and years." She gave the pot a quick stir before returning to kitchen work.

"What can you tell me about Dena Nehele?" he asked, taking another nutcake at the woman's insistence.

"Landens, landens, landens." The woman tisked. "They have farms. Self-sufficient, they say. Don't trade very often with people outside their city."

Kelin nodded politely.

"There is, though, a woman. Pompous she may be, but she's very good at what she does."

"What does she do?"

"She's a Healer. Brings a wolf with her whenever she comes to check on us."

_Figures that they would have a Healer come to visit. _He thought back to the size of the small town they were in now. He wouldn't be surprised if the married couple who ran the in was part of the District Queen's court. "How often does she come?"

"Once a month to drop off herbs for brews. Sometimes she answers messages about terrible illnesses." A pause. "I haven't seen her this month."

Kelin frowned. "I'll look into it if I don't see her on the way."

"She's unusual looking."

"What do you mean?" He investigated another nutcake, turning it over in his hands.

"She has pointed ears, I think. I'm not too sure. She usually wears a scarf around her head to keep her hair out of her face."

"I see." He stood. "Thank you, Lady, for the nutcakes." He bowed and left, pleased at the soft laughter he heard on the way out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviewing is optional.

Wild Winged Warrior aka Aleeza


	5. The Twisted Kingdom

**Disclaimer: **(Because I can't remember if I've attached any recently) All Anne Bishop stuff belongs to Anne Bishop, and all stuff belongs to me.

**A/N: **So, I'm finally back with the next chapter. I'd like to thank all the readers so far. You've made this my most successful story on FanFiction. Please be patient because ideas for upcoming chapters are screaming at me, and they're all too good to pass up so I'll be doing some major coin-flipping. Stayed tuned!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Twisted Kingdom**_

Jeda touched the mind and cringed. There was too much wrong with it. Shadows and secrets. Cobwebs and lies. _Something isn't right._

"The Twisted Kingdom?" Kelin asked, placing a cup in front of the girls on the couch.

"It's a landscape broken Blood wander through. Most see the real world in shades of gray amidst the shards of the former selves."

Kelin glanced at the gril inspecting the cuff of his pants. "And Tulia is walking around there?"

"I assume so, but you know what they say about assumptions."

"I'm amazed you were able to teach her healing," Jeda mumbled, reaching out again for the girl's mind.

"It's just where to go to get supplies for a healing. I have to leave a shadow with Kendel when I go to the other towns. Tulia gets confused if I take her with me, but I can't leave her alone."

**Do you think we should ask?** Kelin sent on a Green thread.

"Are there any other Blood here?" Jeda asked.

Mandalyn looked at the girl next to her, her eyebrows forming a v-shape. "No, and I suppose that's the problem, isn't it?"

"Rape is still rape. Even landens are capable."

"Tulia, it's time for Kendel's walk."

The girl stood, empty gray eyes meeting blue-green ones, and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She followed Kendel out, closing the door quietly.

Mandalyn refilled the cups. "I don't think she came from this city. Whoever broke her did a thorough job, and even took the time to abandon her in a place she wouldn't recognize or be recognized." She bit her lip. "He, she or they must have cut her enough so she'd bleed out in a painful way."

"They didn't count on a kindred wolf or other Blood living here," Kelin offered. "They've done their homework."

Jeda sighed. "They could have gone anywhere. Half of Terreille is nothing but landen settlements. We've been here almost two months, and there's only been a handful of Blood." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't figure out this puzzle."

"Puzzle? What puzzle? Tulia was broken and left for dead. She looks like she belongs in any number of Territories from here to Askavi. She doesn't speak except for basic things. She can't tell you where she's from. There's no puzzle!"

The three sat in silence, barely sparing Tulia and Kendel a glance when the two returned.

"Since you two don't have any place to go, how about you stay here?" Mandalyn asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"We have a room at the inn," Kelin said. "Besides, we'd hate to cause you trouble since we're leaving tomorrow."

"What are you two looking for?" She stood in the kitchen doorway, hands on her hips.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Kelin's face was forcedly neutral.

"Good joke, kid."

"He's not joking," Jeda assured, her gold eyes a hard yellow.

Mandalyn returned to the kitchen. "Well, you could always take us with you."

**Us?** Jeda asked, her gaze flicking to Kelin.

"I can't leave Tulia here," she continued as if she heard the question, "and Kendel will follow me until the day I die and return to the Darkness."

Jeda shook her head when Kelin gave her a hopeful look. She waited for Mandalyn to start making noise in the kitchen. "Not going to happen," she hissed.

**Why not? She's a Healer,** Kelin offered.

**I'm a Healer, too. Besides, that's two more girls to take care of.**

Kelin chewed his lip. **We'd have a wolf with us who can find food.**

Jeda gave him an unbelieving look.

**What are the odds that all three of you will have your moontimes at the same time?**

Jeda frowned. "Mandalyn, how long has Tulia been with you?"

"Don't know. Awhile, I suppose. In between healings and teaching her, I havne't kept count." She stood at the kitchen entry. "Why?"

"Kelin wanted to know. He thinks she's pretty."

**WHAT?** Kelin's eyes were wide.

Mandalyn shook her head. "Doesn't seem his type." She returned to her work in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she kicked a bowl of scraps into the room, then carried four plates to the low table. "Tulia, it's time for dinner."

* * *

Solarian looked at the street below her feet. This was the third village in two days that was abandoned. "Why?" she asked herself as she looked into an empty bookstore. "Kovar! There's no one here but rats!" When there was no response, she turned and looked around. **Kovar?** She shuddered when an icy wind traveled up her spine. **Kovar? Where are you?** She put another Sapphire shield over the one she already had. "Kov—"

"AAAH!" Kovar screamed as he jumped out at his cousin.

"Mother Night!" she shrieked when she found her bearings. "What in the name of Hell were you doing?" She rustled her wings.

Kovar smiled. "Calm down. It's harmless fun."

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"I found a place to stay. Sheets are practically new, and there's food in the pantry."

"You better hope you don't die in your sleep." She jumped on his back, running into the Ebon-gray shield around her cousin. "Did you try to get in touch with Jeda to see how they're doing?"

"Yeah, I'm not picking up anything, though, and I'm not sure if she's considered contacting us."

"With Kelin to keep in line, I'm sure she's been to busy." She sent to Kovar the image of Jeda, frayed to the nerve with her long hair sticking out in different places from a neat, tight braid, chasing after Kelin, refreshed from a good night's sleep or a quick nap.

Kovar howled with laughter as Solarian fell into step beside him. "Let's not tell her about that when we see her."

"Deal," Solarian agreed all too quickly.

He looked at her before laughing again.

* * *

It happened slowly. The crystal chalice fell from an invisible shelf, tumbling in the air before it shattered on the mist-covered ground, inches away from Solarian's hand.

"No," she whispered, her voice lost in the darkness around her. She stared at the broken shards, reaching out but hesitant about touching them. The sound of hooves demanded her attention, but she couldn't pull herself away from the glass fragments that once made an elegant chalice.

"Why are you here?" a girl asked, her voice ancient and dark.

Solarian tightened her wings against her body, barely away of turning to look at the being behind her. "S-shattered," she mumbled, taking in the mane of not quite hair and not quite fur, the spiral horn rising from her forehead, and the cavernous swirling eyes.

A hand that ended in sheathed claws brushed Solarian's hair. "Yes, I see that."

"W-why?"

She shrugged, kneeling beside the Eyrien girl.

"F-fix it?" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Black eyes looked at her. Haunted, maelstrom eyes. "A complacent witch is a good witch."

Secrets and shadows.

Solarian grabbed her tunic in her hands, trying to suppress the urge to hit the girl beside her. "But…you're Witch."

"Yes." It sounded condemning the way she said it.

Solarian looked at the shattered glass as the silence between the two lengthened. "Where are you?"

"Right here. Where I've always been."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

Frustrated by the cryptic remark, she stood to gather the pieces of the chalice. Her pants felt wet against her leg, and when she looked down, she was horrified. They were covered in the same dark liquid that now pooled around her feet. She felt like she was going to heave as the same word screamed at her, echoing in her head.

_Blood._

* * *

Solarian sat up, stopping the scream before it passed her lips. She moved quickly to the bathroom before she threw up on her bed.

Kovar knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped as her stomach churned.

"That dream again?"

"More blood." She filled a cup with water. When she opened the door, Kovar took the cup and pushed a silver flask into her hand.

"There's always more blood. A week ago it was a puddle. A couple of days ago it was pond. Now how big was it?"

"A lake." She sniffed the contents before swallowing half. "What's in this?"

"Not telling." He helped his cousin back to her bed. "You're not a Black Widow, so why are you having these dreams?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "I've been thinking about it, too, and so far all I've concluded is someone embedded a dream web into my body."

"Maybe we're close enough for her to communicate with us, and she' reaching out to you because you're female."

"So we should start checking more thoroughly?"

Kovar nodded. "And you've got to stop freaking out with the blood on your pants. It's all in your head."

She glared at him. "And if you were the one having the dreams, you wouldn't be so quick to suggest something like that."

Kovar fought back the urge to give a pithy reply, and took the flask from his cousin. "Go back to sleep." He tucked the blankets around her and waited for her to fall asleep before returning to his own bed. **Jeda?** He called on an Ebon-gray thread, pushing to his maximum range. It had been months since the four cousins had split up at Ebon Askavi. In another month or two, they would meet up in the center point of the realm for Winsol before reporting back to Aleeza, with or without Witch. He sighed after a few minutes of silence. No response, again. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kelin watched Tulia as she wandered through the grass on the side of the trail, Kendel dancing around her to make sure she didn't get separated. His fingers found the smooth stone in his pocket—a gift from Tulia.

"Me thinks she likes you," Mandalyn said, laughing a little.

Kelin sighed, wondering how much longer he could keep his mouth shut. He looked at Jdea, who was pulling the reins of the horse they bought before leaving Dena Nehele. "Shame too bad," he mumbled, using the horse as cover.

"If you're going to hide, then guide the horse," Jeda said, holding out the reins.

Kelin smiled. "I just thought I'd keep him company. He's a Prince."

Jeda gave him a skeptical look. "He's not kindred, Kelin. Besides, this was all your great plan." She jerked her finger in Mandalyn's direction.

Kelin peered around the horse, stifling a laugh when he glimpsed Kendel with a flower tiara. He frowned. **Who made Kendel's headdress?**

**Tulia.**

**Oh. **He was silent for a few minutes before blurting out, "I think she's faking."

The company stopped.

"What?" Mandalyn asked after giving the Glacian a good look-over.

"I…I don't think she's broken."

Jeda dug into the ground with the toe of her boot. **Bad thing to say to a Healer, let alone a Dea al Mon Healer.**

"So you want to tell two Healers that have examined her thoroughly that she's not broken?"

Kelin considered briefly, then nodded.

"Don't be stupid. Her Jewel's shattered, and her mind is empty. She's shown no sign of wearing another Jewel. What makes you think she's faking?"

Kelin looked at the flower tiara on Kendle's head, then to the gold-striped blue stone he pulled out of his pocket. "She sees things pretty well for being broken, don't you think? She's very good with colors."

"You're crazy." She started walking again.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asked Jeda.

"If I can get past the wrongness, then I'll believe you even when you tell me a pig's flying. Right now, you sound like a crazy person." Jeda tugged the reins and followed Mandalyn.

Kelin looked at Tulia, who hugged her cloak tighter to her body. He shook his head, and offered his arm. "Come on, Tulia. We don't want to get separated."

* * *

Jeda stood on the edge of sanity. Beyond her stretched the Twisted Kingdom, and somewhere in there, Tulia wandered. Jaenelle had once led two people out of the Twisted Kingdom, why couldn't she?

"I wouldn't take that step," a voice warned, seeming to come from different directions.

Jeda lifted her foot, placed it over the mental line that separated sanity from insanity, and felt her foot drop, drop, drop. She pulled her leg up quickly, stumbling backwards. Even the wisest Black Widows didn't willingly enter the Twisted Kingdom when there was no solid ground to step on.

A woman stopped on the other side of the chasm of misted ground. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Tulia," Jeda responded.

"The only one in the Twisted Kingdom is me."

"Perhaps you haven't seen her, then. She's blonde, younger-looking, and has gray eyes."

"The only one in the Twisted Kingdom is me," she repeated slowly. "Anyone else who was here has been sent to their rightful place."

Jeda felt a cold wind whisper over her skin.

The woman approached until she was a hand and an arm's length away, standing where Jeda's foot failed to find solid ground.

Jeda saw it then. The tiny spiral hort that rose in the middle of her forehead, the golden mane that wasn't quite hair and not quite fur, the hands that ended in sheathed claws, the legs that changed at the knee to support the hooved feet, and the eyes. The dark, ancient, haunted eyes. There were no similarities, but the truth was still as plain as day. Tulia, like Jaenelle, was just the name of the body for identification. Witch was the one who used the body, and Witch was the one who watched.

Witch reached forward with an unsheathed claw, her dark eyes swirling with rage.

* * *

Jeda's body twitched, and she sat up, looking at the abandoned camp. **Kelin?** she called on a Green thread.

Kendel whined beside her.

"Where is everyone?"

**Tulia is gone. Went to find. Have not returned. **

"They left me here?"

**Protect camp until they return.**

"How long have they been gone?"

Kendel tilted his head to the side, a sign that he didn't know. He lifted his muzzle to the night sky.

Jeda followed. The moon was no longer visible. She shook her head. "Where was the moon when they left?"

**Middle.**

Jeda sighed, her temper rising. "Which direction?"

**Stay here and wait.**

"They could be in trouble."

He whined. **Mandalyn says she will skin me alive if we leave.** He lay down next to Jeda, and bared his teeth. **I bite.**

"So do I," she snapped, then regretted it when Kendel gave her a woeful look. "How did you come by the name Kendel?"

**Mandalyn gave it to me.**

"What was it before?"

**Too long for humans.**

Jeda stuck out her tongue, then smiled. She was having a childish argument with none other than a wolf—kindred he may be, but a wolf all the same. "I'm putting up a Black shield. If anyone comes, wake me so I can help you identify them." She lay down, and watched Kendel prowl the edge of the camp.

* * *

Kendel nosed Jeda until she woke up. **Danger.**

Jeda sat up quickly, looking around the clearing. "Where?"

The wolf whined, sitting next to the shield between two trees. He paused at the ground by the shield, glancing at her desparately.

Jeda crawled over to him. "What is it?"

**Kelin.**

She held her breath, lifting the shield so a person could crawl under on hands and knees.

Kendel dove forward, picked up a bracelet, and lay it down in front of Jeda.

"No," she whispered, touching the engravings on the shaped piece of gold. "Where are they?"

**Never came back. **

Jeda turned to the Askavi Mountains. **Kovar? **she called. **Kovar, there's trouble. **

Hesitation. **What do you mean? **the Eagle-Eyrien King asked. **Kelin's gone. **

**Where? **

**I don't know. **She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. **Kovar, he doesn't have his Green. **

**How do you know? **

Desperation. Pain. **Because I'm holding it. **

**Stay where you are. Solarian and I will be there before sunset. **He broke the link.

Kendel sat close to Jeda as she cried silently, offering whatever comfort he could give.

* * *

Mandalyn stared at the closed door, fingering her Purple Dusk Jewel delicately. Her healing supplies rattled in the box as the box-like cage they were in rolled across rock-strewn trails. She kept her head turned away from the man beside her, trying hard to keep her mind blank.

Kelin stirred, then groaned in his sleep, his feet kicking an invisible enemy. He rolled onto his stomach, whimpered, then became still.

The Dea al Mon Healer chanced a glance, and saw the wounds she spent the past few days healing, even though there was nothing visible now except for faint lines that would become scars. _He'll heal physically, but nothing will help the emotional scars these wretched monsters have put on him,_ she thought, looking away.

* * *

"I'm not hungry," Kelin muttered, staring at the food that could have been nothing more than mud and leaves ground together. He poked at it warily, then looked at Mandalyn. "You've been eating this since we were captured?"

She shrugged. "It's not so bad when you plug your nose, close your eyes and think happy thoughts."

"Where's Tulia?" He forced down a spoonful of the substance on his plate before pushing it away, his stomach threatening to rebel.

"I don't know. They took her out and chucked you in, and I haven't seen her since. I hope she's still alive."

Kelin reached to his ear, feeling the holes where his earrings were supposed to be. "Not those, too!" He leaned against the side of the rolling cell.

"Not what?"

"They took my Summer Sky Jewels."

"No, they didn't. I vanished them before I started healing you." She called them in and handed them to Kelin. "You were thrashing pretty badly aft first. Since they took my Green Jewel as well, I've had to rely on my Purple Dusk for the Healing, and I didn't need you opposing me." She watched him size up the different stones, placing them back in their proper spots.

"Now what?" he asked, crossing his legs.

The box-on-wheels stopped moving.

"We get out?" she suggested, and the doors opened.

Two burly men entered, carrying several lengths of rope. "Get up," one said, and the other smiled maliciously. "Ladies first."

**Don't fight them. We don't know where we are,** Mandalyn said, noticing Kelin flinch when one of the men stepped closer. She allowed herself to be tied up and steered, pushed and prodded through the camp.

"Don't leave me," Kelin called, watching the Dea al Mon disappear. He turned his attention to the other person in the cage.

* * *

Mandalyn looked back in time to see the second man fall out of the open doors of the windowless cell, followed by Kelin, who hit the ground running.

The other males were quick to react, bringing the thin Glacian down with Red and Sapphire Jewels. They took turns beating and insulting the smaller man.

Mandalyn watched, terrified, unaware of the hands pushing her toward the holding cells. Never before had she seen such treatment of another living thing. As a Healer, it made her want to rant and rave in anger. AS a woman, it scared her, made her wonder what they could do to her, would do to her, if they could abuse another male with no remorse.

And what was being done to the broken witch Tulia?

* * *

Solarian stared at the rocky road in front of her. "It ends here," she called to Kovar, who was checking the surrounding areas for any sign of the tracks they had been following all day.

"And no one go out and walked," Kovar added.

"And no sign that Kelin was here."

**Scent**, Kendel reminded the two.

"Jeda, what's along this road?" Solarian asked her Dhemlan cousin.

"I don't know," Jeda admitted sadly. "I'd probe ahead to find the next village with Jeweled Blood. Then we'd ride the Winds. We never walked because there was so much distance between one village and the next. Most places out here are landen-run or abandoned."

"Let's follow the road then," Kovar said, and started the march.

* * *

Daemon's hand stopped moving. He understood that, since the SaDiablo Hall in Kaeleer was still an open residence for Jeda and her family, the current housekeeper had a reason to be bustling about in the room above him, which explained away the footsteps. He also understood that, since it _was_ one of the family libraries, the scuffling sound made by the ladder used to reach the higher shelves would be natural if the family members needed some reading materials. Nothing, however, would allow him to believe there would be any sort of disrespect in his line toward ancient and valuable texts.

He left his study at the next loud _thump_, shocking the staff with his brisk walk toward the staircase in the informal receiving room. Ideas of what he would do to the insolent little fool dropping books flashed through his mind, each one more detailed, vicious and painful than the last, and stopped the instant he opened the door. The dark, panicked psychic scent pulled the floor out from underneath him. Another woman once had the same effect—Jaenelle Angelline. Daemon moved cautiously through the library, unable to pinpoint the source of the dark power that filled the room. He stopped at the last row, taking in the girl frozen with a book in her hands.

She had wavy blonde hair that was shades darker than her pale skin and curled just below her chin. Her gray-almost-white eyes were wide as she looked him over. She resembled Jaenelle in a lot of ways, and some more than looks.

"Lady," Daemon said with a bow. "I wasn't expecting company today."

Her eyes made the change that once that once separated Jaenelle from Witch. Her gray eyes became black pools. "No one expects me," she said in her midnight voice. "No one ever expects me."

Daemon leaned against the wall. "I knew you were here, but I didn't think you would be _here_."

That caught her off guard.

While she stumbled for solid ground, Daemon looked at the section she was in: books on the Hourglass' Craft. He flicked a glance at the book, and she followed.

"I-I need it," she stammered, her eyes changing back. "I gotta fix…fix…." She stopped as if remembering something caused her pain and confused her more.

"I'm a Black Widow, as well. Can I help?"

She shook her head. "I have to go."

"Where?" he asked, closing the distance between them with a feline grace.

"I'll return the book, I promise!" she yelled, and ran to the door, slamming it closed in Daemon's face.

When he opened the door, any trace of her was gone except the empty spot on the bookshelf and the room filled with her psychic scent. Daemon Black-locked the door, heading to the front door. Lucivar and Aleeza would have to know about this encounter.

* * *

Jeda turned Kelin's cuff over and over in her hands. It had the crests of the four families—Cross, Yaslana, Makavali, and SaDiablo—and his Green Jewel rested in the middle. She felt the tears sting her eyes, and set the cuff next to her pillow. She should have gone after them with Kendel, and then her cousin wouldn't be gone.

Solarian settled next to her. "We'll find him," she offered, wrapping her arms around Jeda's shoulders. "We'll find him."

"I-in…w-what…c-condition?" she sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Alive and well. With his kid smile and blue eyes waiting for the next trip." Solarian looked to Kovar. **In what condition?** she asked. **What will be the price?**

**There won't be a price,** he snapped, but the age old words echoed in his mind.

_Everything has a price._

* * *

Tulia sat in the darkest corner of the cell, pouring over the Craft book she took, rubbing her temples as she tried to concentrate.

_No one ever expects me._

She looked at the heavily covered body curled on the bed, badly beaten and broken. Despite the number of blankets, she could still see him shaking, damaged more than physically, more than what this city's Healers would do for someone marked as a slave.

_I knew you were here._

Maybe she had been too quick to refuse the help of another Black Widow. Would he have believed her if she told him there was something wrong? Or would he, too, be unable to detect it? She turned inward, walking the edges of her mind, using Black power to highlight the strands of the tangled web. She followed one strand through the outer barriers, noticing the lack of web strands as she proceeded further and further to her Self. By the time she reached her core, nothing of the web existed. _Would it hurt?_ she wondered, walking back to the nearest strand. She touched it, watching Black power burn through the web.

* * *

Kovar, Jeda and Solarian stood behind the sight shield, waiting for Kendle to return. They were at the outskirts of Pruul, a desert city located in one of the blank pockets in the Webs. Nothing of the city was visible—the land appeared untouched by human life to anyone glancing as they passed.

"There's something there," Solarian said, watching the wolf prints draw nearer. "I mean, it's obvious there's nothing there—"

"Nothing visible at least," Kovar corrected.

"But I feel _nothing_ there."

"Which means there's something there," Jeda concluded. "And whatever it is, it's done a good job of hiding itself."

**City, **Kendel informed when the group moved to a bend in the path where they wouldn't be seen.** Guards patrolling inside the shield. **

"That confirms that there is, in fact, a sight shield up," Solarian mumbled. "Can we break it?"

"A blitz attack?" Kovar asked, stunned.

"You and Jeda are strong enough to take down the guards—"

"We can't risk Kelin," Jeda pointed out.

**Guards wear Green, **Kendel offered.** He is one of them? **

"You would have known if you passed him." She rubbed his head. "What's the darkest?"

**One Gray. **

"How many guards?"

Kendel tilted his head. **Paw full, as Mandalyn would say. **

"A number?"

**Ten.**

"That's pretty light for a large city like Pruul."

"Pruul used to be a slave camp. Salt mines, pleasure slaves…. Did I mention salt mines?" Solarian said sarcastically.

"If there's only ten guards, then there's no need for a surprise attack," Kovar started, and his brow furrowed. "There are probably two guarding the beaten path in, and there are probably none guarding the back because of the salt mines."

"Find the Queen and it's game over," Jeda whispered, and knelt in the dirt. "What did it look like Kendel?"

The wolf sent an image of the city inside the shield, and Jeda sketched the tallest tower of what she guessed was part of the Queen's estate.

"Sitting in the lap of luxury while her puppets dance below. A sham of a Queen." She shook her head. "There could be slave pens, but we wouldn't know for sure unless…." She looked up at her cousins.

"A decoy," Kovar finished quietly.

"More like a sacrifice!" Solarian snapped.

"The question is who would go?"

"A Black-Jeweled Black Widow Queen who's also a Healer poses quite the threat," Jeda said guitily. "And the same goes for a Sapphire-Jeweled Healer Queen from the Eyrien race who hasn't made her Offering."

"She wouldn't know that," Solarian shrieked.

"No," Kovar agreed, "not right away." He looked at Kendel. "A wolf would be slaughtered on sight; a kindred wolf would be skinned alive."

Kendel's hackles rose and he bared his teeth.

"I know, I know."

"That leaves Kovar," Solarian said slowly.

"What better prize than an Ebon-gray Warlord Prince?" Jeda asked.

"It's my duty to serve," Kovar said solemnly when Solarian started to argue. "Don't worry, I'll murder the lot of them if they get to cocky."

"Can you fake being exhausted?"

"I can fake anything." He paused. "Well, almost anything," he amended quickly.

"Perfect." She ripped his shirt. "You have to look believable."

"I look like I was just robbed!"

"Great idea," Solarian exclaimed, and punched her cousin without hesitation.

Kovar stared at her with an open mouth.

"Revenge for the past seventeen years."

* * *

Man, some guys just really don't have the best of luck do they? Please don't get mad at me for anything I've done. Reviews aren't necessary but they are loved.

Check back...maybe next month? I don't know right now. I'm staring at blank paper.

Peace!


	6. Witch Reborn On Hiatus

Loyal readers of Witch Reborn…and dancingwithinbrokendreams,

I regret to inform you that, due to recent internet problems, Witch Reborn is now officially on hiatus TEMPORARILY until I can either fix the internet problem or get a stable connection. Please don't be mad at me. I will attempt to get Chapter 6 A.S.A.P. Until then, entertain yourself with ideas of what is to come.

Peace!

Wild Winged Warrior


End file.
